LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 11
by Anonimosx
Summary: Aquí esta el undécimo episodio de las crónicas: Tras un accidente donde todas las flores dulces desaparecen, el valle descubren la existencia de unos Cuellilargos diminutos que creen ser los culpables, y la visita de alguien que cambiara la vida de Cera. Tras eso, los dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar trataran de arreglar los problemas de este evento: La Invasión de los Diminusaurios.


LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 11: LA INVASIÓN DE LOS DIMINUSAURIOS.

La primera escena comienza con un gran cumulo de nebulosa que deja paso al espacio profundo con un cometa pasando de largo, apareciendo después un planeta azul.

Narrador (Aang): Nuestro vasto universo está lleno de objetos de increíble tamaño. Objetos separados por distancias tan enormes que no se pueden medir.

Al alejarse se ve que el planeta es en realidad una parte de un átomo acompañado de muchos más átomos que a medida que se aleja más la vista se ve que forman parte del núcleo de una célula vegetal junto a otras millones de células que forman una pequeña planta.

Narrador (Aang): Pero también está formado por muchos millones de partículas tan diminutas que ni siquiera se ven. Y esas cosas diminutas son tan importantes para la vida como las grandes.

Luego se ve a una manada de Cuellilargos (Apatosaurus) entrando en el Valle Encantado dejando a su paso huellas enormes acompañadas de otras más pequeñas.

Narrador (Aang): Hace millones de años los dinosaurios dominaban nuestro planeta. La mayoría eran enormes, pero entre esos gigantes también convivían criaturas diminutas, dinosaurios del tamaño de un gatito. En un mundo de criaturas tan gigantescas era fácil pasar por alto cosas tan minúsculas, pero las cosas pequeñas pueden ser muy importantes.

La escena continúa por el Valle Encantado viendo pasar toda clase de dinosaurios al igual que un pequeño escarabajo.

Narrador (Aang): Los dinosaurios del Valle Encantado lo sabían, sobre todo cuando esa cosa tan pequeña era una sabrosa florecilla que florecía solo muy de vez en cuando.

La escena ahora muestra a casi todos los pequeños dinosaurios observando un árbol repleto de flores rosas.

Patito: (Suspiro) son unas flores muy bonitas.

Petrie oliendo: Y oler estupendamente.

Piecito: Pero sobre todo están riquísimas.

Púas: (Asiente).

Aang: Hola chicos.

En ese momento el equipo Avatar apareció.

Suki: ¿Qué estáis haciendo, viendo como están las flores?

Petrie: Sí, tener buena pinta.

Katara: Sí, la verdad es que son muy bonitas.

Patito: Pero no es por eso por lo que a todo el mundo les encantan.

Zuko: ¿A todos los habitantes del valle les gustan estas flores?

Sokka: ¿Qué tienen de especial?

Piecito: En que son unas flores muy dulces.

Toph: ¿Os coméis las flores?

Piecito: Estamos esperando a que estén listas para que podamos disfrutarlas. Vosotros también podéis.

Sokka: No sé yo si nosotros podríamos comérnoslas, igual nos sientan mal.

Aang: Pues a mí me gustaría probarlas.

Toph: Y a mí, cosas más raras hemos comido, más que una simple flor.

Patito intentando coger una: Yo creo que están en su punto, sí sí sí.

Petrie: Mí pensar lo mismo.

Patito: ¿Qué os parece si nos comemos una?

Katara: ¡Patito no, espera!

Patito tras caerse de Púas: Oye, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

Aang: Vamos, ya conocéis las reglas, vuestros padres nos lo contaron hace poco. Debemos esperar hasta el Día de la Degustación, entonces todos nos reuniremos aquí y por turnos cogeremos una flor dulce cada uno.

Piecito: Siempre lo hacemos así, de ese modo todos podemos llegar a probarlas.

Púas aprovechó que todos estaban hablando para intentar pillar una flor a hurtadillas, pero le pillaron.

Toph: ¡Púas, te estoy viendo!

Zuko: Tú también tienes que esperar.

Sokka: Por eso, además de ser vuestros guardianes, también nos hemos ofrecido voluntarios para vigilar el árbol dulce para que nadie se adelante a nadie hasta que llegue el día que estáis esperando.

Petrie: Mi entender lo que tú dices y lo de repartir, pero mí pensar todo el rato, pensar todo el rato y pensar esto: Si mí volar hasta la punta del árbol y mí coger flores dulces para mí y todos vosotros, todos contentos, ¿no?

Patito y Púas: (Asienten).

Piecito: Repite eso.

Suki: No te atreverás.

Petrie: Eh, sí, mí coger.

Petrie voló hasta estar sobre la copa del árbol.

Katara: ¡Petrie, sabes que eso no está bien, no puedes hacerlo!

Aang: ¡No nos obligues a crear un escudo de elementos alrededor del árbol, da igual de lo que sea, pero no lo hagas!

Petrie: Flores muy buenas en la punta. ¡A la carga, a por ellas!

Toph: ¡No nos obligues a chivarnos!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!

Aunque Petrie ya se había lanzado en picado hacia el árbol, la voz del Señor Trescuernos le hizo perder el control y se estrelló contra Patito y Púas, lo que les hizo gracia a todos los humanos y a Cera.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Te he hecho una pregunta jovencito, ¿qué pretendías hacer?

Petrie nervioso: ¿Mí? Oh, em, mí, mí ver revolotear un avispón volador enorme en flores dulces y mí ahuyentar.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Es eso cierto, chicos?

Sokka: Bueno, había bastantes bichos grandes en la parte alta, así que supongo que puede ser.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bueno, si vosotros lo decís, lo dejare estar. Todos los habitantes del valle están deseando degustar esas flores dulces, llevan mucho tiempo esperando, y no quiero que nadie se quede sin probarlas por eso me ocupo personalmente de vigilar hasta la última flor dulce de este árbol. Sé que es una dura tarea por lo que aprecio mucho vuestra cooperación.

Aang: No hay porque darlas Señor Trescuernos, al menos hacemos algo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Me alivia saber que os tomáis en serio la vigilancia del árbol, y eso me ayuda bastante. Así que si desaparece alguna, lo sabré, ¿entendido?

Todos los pequeños dinosaurios: (Asienten).

Dicho todo, el Señor Trescuernos se marchó, dejando la vigilancia del árbol al equipo Avatar y aliviados a los niños.

Toph: Has tenido mucha suerte de que te encubriéramos Petrie, piénsatelo mejor la próxima vez.

Sokka: Se dijo antes y lo repito, tendréis que esperar hasta el Día de la Degustación.

Cera: Bien dicho Sokka, en el que por cierto yo tendré el honor de comerme la primera flor.

Aang: ¿Sí, y por qué te la vas a comer tú?

Cera: Porque yo encontré el árbol de las flores dulces, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Patito: No es así como yo lo recuerdo, no no no.

Petrie: Mi recordar también, ser primera vez que todos ver árbol de flores dulces.

Patito: En realidad fue Piecito quien lo encontró.

Katara: Eso significa que tú serás el primero en probar las flores.

Sokka: ¿Y si es cierto por qué Cera se estaba poniendo medallas?

Cera: ¿Qué?

Piecito: Yo sí he entendido esa frase. El caso es que mientras yo intentaba coger una flor, Cera se aupó a mí y se comió una flor antes que yo.

Toph: O sea, que hizo trampa.

Todos: (Risas).

Piecito: Exacto, eso fue justo lo que pasó.

Todos: (Risas otra vez).

Cera: Sí, tenéis razón. Piecito casi se comió una flor pero claro, como es tan pequeño.

Piecito molesto: ¡¿Eh, qué?!

Cera: No quiero decir pequeño exactamente, más bien bajito, enano, cortito.

Toph: Pues tú eres aún más bajita que él.

Cera: Ay Toph, no me estoy refiriendo al cuello, sino en general a su tamaño.

Katara: Cuidado Cera, ya veo por donde vas, y estas volviendo a hablar como tu padre.

Piecito: ¿Crees… crees que soy bajito?

Cera: Por favor, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, solo digo que para ser un Cuellilargo no eres demasiado alto, ¿o lo eres?

Zuko: Cera, ni se te ocurra seguir.

Piecito: Aún… aún estoy creciendo.

Cera: Oh sí, va a ser por eso ja, aunque te está costando un poco.

Suki: No digas ni una palabra más Cera.

Cera: Vale vale, ya me voy. Hasta luego pequeñuelo, (risas).

Katara enfadada: ¡Se acabó, te has ganado que seas la última en comer flores dulces por hacer sentir mal a tu amigo!

Cera: ¡¿Qué?, no puedes hacer eso, no eres mi madre!

Katara: No, pero puedo decirle a tu padre sobre tu comportamiento y esperar que te dé un castigo peor. Ahora vete a tu nido y piensa en lo que has hecho.

Cera se marchó molesta, pero el daño a Piecito ya estaba hecho.

Patito: No te preocupes peque, huy… Ya crecerás, algún día.

Petrie: Mí pensar lo mismo, ya verás.

Aang: No le hagas caso a Cera, seguro que cuando menos te lo esperes serás más grande incluso que Appa.

Piecito deprimido: Sí, gracias chicos, hasta luego.

Toph: ¿Le has llamado peque?

Patito: Se me ha escapado.

Aang: Iré a hacerle compañía un rato, eso le animara.

Suki: Déjale Aang, ahora necesita estar solo, Cera se ha pasado esta vez.

Mientras en otra parte, el Señor Trescuernos vagaba tranquilamente sin tener ni idea de que iba a reencontrarse con una antigua amiga de su infancia que iba a cambiar su vida para bien.

Tria: ¡¿Topsy?, no me digas que eres tú! ¡Topsy, sí, eres tú!

Padre de Cera (Topps) sorprendido: ¿Tria?

Tria: (Asiente).

Padre de Cera (Topps) nervioso: ¡Pero bueno! ¿Cuándo has…? En fin, ¿cómo es…, como es que…? Que lio, (ríe nerviosamente).

Tria: Caramba Topsy, no has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo un Trescuernos muy apuesto.

Topps estaba tan nervioso y sonrojado que no vio a donde caminaba y se le enganchó un cuerno en un árbol.

Padre de Cera (Topps) intentando liberarse: ¡Me he atascado!

Tria riendo: El mismo Topsy de siempre.

Mientras tanto Cera casi había vuelto a su nido.

Cera: Caray, como es Katara cuando se enfada de verdad, pero qué más da. Mira que decir que la primera flor dulce no debe ser para mí.

Padre de Cera (Topps): (Risas), claro que la primera flor dulce será para ti.

Cera: ¿Papa?

Tria: ¿Harías eso por tu vieja amiga?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Oh por supuesto que sí.

Cera no sabía con quien hablaba su padre, así que fue a investigar.

Cera: ¡¿Papa, eres tú?!

Padre de Cera (Topps) nervioso: ¡Sí, claro!, esto, si te parece nos vemos luego.

Tria guiñando un ojo: Lo que tú digas, precioso.

Tria se marchó tras los árboles justo cuando Cera llegó.

Cera: ¿Papa?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Cera, que sorpresa.

Cera: Oye, ¿con quién estabas hablando?

Su padre trató de dar una excusa creíble para que Cera no ojeara por donde se fue Tria, pues él creía que no era el mejor momento para que su hija la conociera.

Padre de Cera (Topps) nervioso: ¿Hablando yo?, pues, eh… Oye, hay algo que hace mucho que no hacemos, ir a la charca juntos, ¿eh, que me dices, te apetece que vayamos en plan familiar?

Cera: Esta bien, vale, como quieras.

Y mientras ambos Trescuernos se fueron a la charca, en la familia Cuellilargo uno todavía seguía afectado por su tamaño, por eso parte del equipo Avatar vino a ver como estaba.

Piecito enojado: Sí, soy pequeño, soy bajito, pero de momento, porque un día de estos…

Mientras escalaba una pequeña ladera, Piecito trató de demostrar que no era cierto aquello tratando de escalar la cima, que era bastante amplia, pero le costaba incluso agarrarse.

Toph usando el control de la tierra: Espera Piecito, yo te pongo una escalera.

Piecito: ¿Qué ocurre, creéis que soy demasiado pequeño, que no puedo hacerlo solo?

Zuko: Claro que no, Piecito. ¿Cómo vamos a creer eso?

Piecito: Pues tendríais razón, soy pequeño.

Katara: Claro, por ahora, pero ya crecerás, a todos nos ocurre tarde o temprano.

Abuela de Piecito: Por supuesto que crecerás, piensa en lo grande que es tu padre y lo grande que es tu abuelo. Él también ha sido pequeño.

Aang: Y mira como es ahora.

Piecito: ¿De verdad, eras así?

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí sí Piecito, es cierto, era de tu mismo tamaño.

Abuela de Piecito: Aunque no a tu edad, claro.

Abuelo de Piecito: Em, bueno, no, yo a tu edad ya había pegado el estirón.

Aang: Que curioso, a mí también me pasó cuando era un poco mayor que tú.

Piecito desanimado: Gracias.

Abuelo de Piecito: Como...como te ocurrirá a ti, tú también crecerás, te lo prometo.

Pero Piecito ya estaba de nuevo como antes a pesar de los intentos de sus abuelos y sus amigos por animarlo y se marchó.

Toph: Lo hemos empeorado.

Aang: No lo entiendo, en el libro vi que los Cuellilargos crecían muy deprisa.

Zuko: Puede que incluso los dinosaurios se hagan mayores a su tiempo.

Katara: Ahora que lo pienso, todo este tema familiar me ha hecho preguntarme algo. ¿Dónde está el resto de los familiares de algunos de los niños?

Toph: ¿A qué te refieres Katara?

Katara: Bueno, conocemos bien a la familia de Patito y Púas, y hace poco supimos que Piecito también tenía un padre pero… sus abuelos, sabemos que son los padres de su madre, ¿qué hay de sus abuelos paternos?

Zuko: Tampoco sabemos nada del padre de Petrie.

Toph: Y Cera, solo está su padre, ¿qué habrá sido de su madre?

Aang: Es cierto que una persona tiene en total 4 abuelos. Respecto a todo, creo que o no tienen o están en otra parte o puede que les ocurriera algo, creo que nunca lo sabremos.

Toph: Bueno, al menos ellos están felices con sus familias.

Piecito seguía caminando cabizbajo por encima de donde estaba el árbol de las flores dulces.

Piecito desanimado: Van a tener razón, van a tener todos razón, es verdad que soy pequeño. (Al ver lo cerca que estaba el árbol se le ocurrió una tontería), pero aun así cogeré la primera flor dulce, como dijo Katara.

Piecito se estiraba todo lo que podía junto al borde intentando coger la más cercana posible.

Piecito: Venga, que puedes conseguirlo. Sí señor, ya te tengo. Estoy a punto.

Pero se inclinó tanto al borde que resbalo y cayo a través del árbol. El golpe que se dio al llegar al suelo le atonto un poco hasta que se llevó un susto mayor al ver que su caída había dejado sin flores el árbol, se habían caído todas.

Piecito: ¡Oh no!

Esto, junto al golpe que se llevó hizo que se desmayara. Y cuando se despertó vio a un pequeño Cuellilargo sentado sobre su panza que se le acercó y se comió una flor que llevaba en la nariz, pero no era el único. A su alrededor había montones de Cuellilargos diminutos (Mussaurus) que se habían comido todas las flores dulces. Piecito se sorprendió tanto que dejó escapar un grito que ahuyentó a todos los pequeños, pero no era ese el mayor problema ya que vio acercarse al único dinosaurio que le daba motivos para salir huyendo en ese momento: el Señor Trescuernos, aunque no venía solo.

Tria: ¿Has oído eso?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Será un Volador.

Tria: Lo que tú digas grandullón. Pero a mí me ha parecido más bien un grito.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No, ¿por qué razón iba a gritar nadie en un día tan maravilloso como el de hoy?

Pero fue nada más ver el árbol de flores dulces pelado y el Señor Trescuernos pegó un grito tan grande que se escuchó por todo el valle, hasta hizo temblar las rocas.

Sokka tapándose los oídos: Menudo vozarrón, seguro que ha sido el Señor Trescuernos.

Suki: Habrá ocurrido algo muy grande para que grite de esa manera.

Sokka: Avisemos al resto del equipo y vayamos a ver de qué se trata. Aunque conociéndolo seguro que es una tontería.

En poco tiempo todos los habitantes del valle estaban presentes frente al árbol que ahora estaba sin una flor que llevarse a la boca, algo que había sorprendido a todos, incluso a los humanos.

Suki sorprendida: Pues esto es mucho más que una tontería.

Aang: ¡¿Nos vamos un momento a refrescarnos y ocurre esto?!

Petrie: Oye Cera, ¿te molesta no haber sido la primera en probar las flores?

Cera enojada: ¡ ¿A ti que te parece?!

Petrie: Em, que sí.

Padre de Cera (Topps) enfadado: ¿Habíais visto alguna vez una imagen más triste? Todas las flores dulces que se encontraban en su perfecta madurez han desaparecido. Pero eso no es lo más triste, lo peor es que ha sido uno de los presentes.

Todos: (Suspiro de horror).

Piecito empezaba a ponerse nervioso y asustado por la situación que había causado, pero trataba de esconder bien su preocupación y mantenerse calmado, sobre todo para no levantar sospechas entre sus amigos, especialmente a Toph por su habilidad de detectar quién miente.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Así es, alguno de los presentes os las ha robado, por su culpa no comeréis flores dulces!

Sokka: Quien haya hecho eso es un impresentable.

Toph crujiendo sus puños: Poneos todos en fila, así podré interrogaros uno a uno hasta dar con el culpable, y luego le daré una buena reprimenda.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Mejor me lo dejas a mí.

Toph decepcionada: Vale.

Tria: Pues yo estaba deseando comerme una de esas flores porque, en fin, porque Topsy había prometido darme la primera, ¿verdad guapo?

Padre de Cera (Topps): (Ríe de forma tímida).

Zuko: ¿Soy yo o al Señor Trescuernos se le ha puesto la cara colorada?

Sokka: ¿Os habéis fijado como ha reaccionado ante esa Trescuernos?

Aang: No me extraña, es muy bonita.

Toph: ¿Pero le ha llamado Topsy? Vaya mote romántico.

Katara: Y que lo digas, creo que le gusta (risas).

Cera enojada: (Le da un coletazo a Katara).

Katara: ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

Piecito: ¡Chicos, yo no he sido, os lo aseguro, yo no he sido!

Katara: Piecito, si me refería a Cera. ¿A qué viene ese tono alarmado?

Piecito no se dio cuenta de que no solo había captado la atención de sus amigos, sino la de todo el mundo.

Tria sorprendida: Eh, yo te conozco, yo vi como salías corriendo cuando Topsy y yo encontramos el árbol sin flores dulces.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bueno, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Aang: No pensaréis realmente que ha sido Piecito.

Zuko: Él nunca haría una cosa así.

Piecito estaba muy nervioso y muy mal consigo mismo cuando vio a sus abuelos como decepcionados.

Piecito: Vale, vale, yo estaba aquí, pero yo no me comí las flores, no lo hice, os lo juro.

Toph: ¿Pues entonces quien lo hizo, lo viste?

Pero entonces Piecito recordó lo que vio en realidad, o lo que creía haber visto.

Piecito: ¡Sí, los vi!

Suki: ¿A quiénes?

Piecito: Los pequeños, lo hicieron ellos. Los Cuellilargos pequeños, los vi con mis propios ojos, solo eran así de altos, (señala la mitad de su pata). Es cierto, se comieron todas las flores dulces, directamente del árbol. Cuando yo venía andando los vi y me sorprendí tanto que grite. Y después salí corriendo para, en fin, buscaros a vosotros, pero entonces llegó el Señor Trescuernos y nada más ver el árbol chilló.

El equipo Avatar: (Risas bajas).

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Grite, no chillé!

Piecito: De acuerdo, sí, gritó.

Sokka hablando bajo: Sí, pero menudo grito, para ser el fin del mundo.

Aang: Espera, ¿quieres decir que las flores dulces se las comieron unos Cuellilargos que solo eran así de altos?

Piecito: Sí.

Petrie: ¿Tú que opinar Toph?

Toph confusa: Yo no sé qué decir.

Katara: Yo también me he quedado sin palabras.

Piecito: ¿Entonces qué pensáis sobre eso?

La respuesta de todos sus amigos fue una lluvia de carcajadas por lo absurdo que creían que era su historia, igual que los adultos.

Cera riendo: ¡Menuda bola, no veas la que te va a caer!

En medio de las risas, el Señor Trescuernos vio algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Padre de Cera (Topps): El chico ha dicho la verdad.

Sokka atónito: Vamos, ¿cómo puede creer algo así?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Mirad.

El Señor Trescuernos señalo con su pata el trozo de una flor dulce.

Aang cogiendo la flor: Es verdad. Esta flor ha sido mordida por algo diminuto.

Suki: Incluso más pequeño que Piecito.

Todos: ¡Suki!

Suki: ¡Perdón!

Tria: Topsy tiene razón.

Petrie a Piecito: Perdóname por no haberte creído.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Pero esta es una noticia terrible! Nuestro valle está infestado de bichitos diminutos que se arrastran por el suelo delante de nuestras narices para comerse nuestra comida. Es asqueroso.

Señor Colademazo: Odio los seres pequeños.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Bicharracos-Creepy Crawlies-Título original).

(Bicharracos, bicharracos, todo el mundo odia a esos bicharracos)

(Te pican sin piedad, ¡oh!, van a la oscuridad, ¡oh!, son toda una muestra de la ruindad)

(Pequeños, bicharracos, bicharracos, tan pringosos, tan retacos, bicharracos)

(Tu oreja morderán, ¡ay!, quizá también tus pies, ¡no!, y tu desayuno se comen ya ves, horribles bicharracos)

(Saben pensar, o tal vez no, no sé qué aspecto tienen, tampoco yo)

(No son como nosotros, como los demás, de lo que es diferente te alejaras, oh oh oh oh)

(Bicharracos, bicharracos, el mundo está mejor sin esos bicharracos)

(Más todo ser en él juega su papel, a su nivel, ¡no es igual!)

(No los pringosos, los retacos, los pulgosos, los bellacos, bicharracos)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Padre de Cera (Topps): Supongo que sabréis lo que tenemos que hacer.

Pero nadie respondió.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Tenemos que encontrarlos y exterminarlos.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con el Señor Trescuernos, excepto los abuelos de Piecito y el equipo Avatar.

Abuelo de Piecito: Esperad, esperad por favor. No es conveniente precipitarse.

Aang: ¡¿Os habéis vuelto locos?! No está bien decir eso, esos animalitos, sean quienes sean, tienen el mismo derecho que todos a estar aquí, y también a comer flores dulces. No podéis comportaros como bestias descerebradas solo porque os den repelús.

Abuelo de Piecito: Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor Aang.

Pero los dinosaurios no estaban de acuerdo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Esta decidido, libraremos al valle de esa amenaza, organicemos la búsqueda, así que te pregunto, ¿vas a ayudarnos a cazarlos o no?

Aang: Lo siento, pero el lema de mi manada es respetar a todas las criaturas, yo no soy un asesino.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Vale, entonces no te entrometas en nuestro camino.

Todos los dinosaurios se marcharon dispuestos a comenzar la búsqueda de los pequeños Cuellilargos a pesar de los intentos de Aang de hacerles cambiar de opinión.

Aang furioso: (Refunfuña en alto y se va del lugar).

Suki: ¿Aang, a dónde vas?

Cera: Vaya, nunca había visto a Aang tan furioso.

Katara: Ja, yo sí, y creo que sé lo que va a hacer.

Zuko: Mejor que ahora nadie se acerque a él.

Patito: ¿Por qué, es que se va a poner a gritar?

Toph: No, mirad.

Aang se dirigió a un claro aislado y se enterró bajo tierra, entonces el suelo empezó a temblar como en un terremoto. Después una línea luminosa visible en el suelo se dirigió hacia un monte cercano y al instante tras alcanzarlo éste se derrumbó hasta hacerse polvo. Poco después de esto, los temblores pararon y Aang salió a la superficie mucho más calmado.

Piecito: Pero bueno, ¿qué ha sido eso?

Sokka: Cuando Aang está muy enfadado y necesita descargarse se entierra bajo tierra y desencadena su estado Avatar dirigiendo todo su potencial hacia un monte o montaña pequeña y lo echa abajo.

Katara: Es su modo de calmarse para no dirigir su furia contra nadie. ¿Estas mejor Cielo?

Aang: (Suspira aliviado), que a gusto que me he quedado.

Cera sorprendida: Aang, eso ha sido una pasada, ¿pero a que ha venido eso?

Aang: No me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que esos pequeños ahora tienen que esquivar a los adultos solo porque se han comido las flores, y a saber lo que les van a hacer.

Piecito: Has dicho que tu manada era pacífica en este asunto, ¿no?

Aang: Así es, los monjes me enseñaron que debía respetar a todos los seres vivos sin importar lo que fueran. No podemos marginar a una especie solo porque nos de miedo, que sea carnívoro o porque nos caiga mal, cosas como esas, eso no está bien. Y voy a hacer lo posible para mantenerlos a salvo.

Patito: ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Aang: Los encontraré antes que los adultos, así podré mantenerlos a salvo, y luego ya veré que hago.

Toph: ¿Te importa que te acompañemos?, así tendrías más ayuda.

Aang: No veo porque no.

Piecito: Sí, vamos a ayudar todos.

Patito: Púas y yo buscaremos juntos y encontraremos a esos pequeños los primeros, sí sí sí.

Petrie: ¿Ah sí?, mí Volador y mirar desde el cielo. Mí encontrar antes que vosotros.

Sokka: Eso chicos, pensad que es un juego y dad todo lo que podáis.

Patito: Vamos chicos.

Zuko: Será como un juego del escondite, salvo que más grande.

Toph: ¿Cera, que te pasa?

Cera miraba con recelo a su padre que aún seguía con Tria.

Tria: Yo quiero ir contigo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): De acuerdo pero, tengamos cuidado.

Cera: ¡Ejem!

Padre de Cera (Topps): Oh Cera, em, ¿quieres buscar conmigo?

La única respuesta de Cera fue su mirada disgustada.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Tenemos… tenemos que hablar.

Tria: ¡Topsy, vamos!

Cera enfadada: ¡Mejor habla con ella, yo me voy con Piecito y Aang!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Cera, Cera!

Toph: Déjelo Señor Trescuernos, debería haberle hablado de su amiga antes, ahora será más difícil. Pero no se preocupe, no le quitare los pies de encima.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Gracias, y mirad si podéis ayudarla a calmarse.

Toph: No prometo nada.

Cera: ¡Chicos, vamos!

Aang: Yo iré por el aire, así cubriremos más terreno. No estaré lejos, llamadme si veis algo.

Piecito: De acuerdo.

El grupo se dividió por distintas partes del valle para buscar a los pequeños Cuellilargos por su cuenta.

(Bicharracos, bicharracos, es muy divertido buscar bicharracos)

(Hay que rastrear y oler todo el lugar, no perdemos la esperanza de encontrar a esos)

(Bicharracos, bicharracos, yo ser quién descubra a esos bicharracos)

(Yo alto sé volar, mi ojo vigilar, por el cielo voy y nada va a escapar ni esos bicharracos)

(Bicharracos, torpes, torpes, flacos, flacos, simples, simples, bicharracos)

Y los adultos comenzaron la búsqueda en conjunto.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Recordadlo, son criaturas pequeñas y rápidas. Pegad la cabeza al suelo y abrid bien los ojos.

Pero los Crestas Huecas (Parasaurolophus) que siguieron las órdenes se olvidaron de ver a donde iban, por lo que más de uno se chocó con otro. Tampoco le fue bien a un Cuellilargo (Diplodocus) que creyó ver una criatura al otro lado de una roca pero en realidad estaba persiguiendo su propia cola en círculos. La cosa no fue bien tampoco para un dinosaurio cornudo (Styracosaurus) que al mirar bajo un árbol se quedó atrapado en sus raíces.

Suki: Aquí no hay Cuellilargos pequeños.

Sokka: Puede que se escondan en sitios de muy difícil acceso.

Patito: ¿Sabéis?, buscar a los pequeños es divertido.

Púas comiendo: (Asiente).

Katara: Me alegra que os guste, y parece que se nos da mejor que a los mayores.

Zuko: La verdad que es no se les da bien. Y tampoco creo que Petrie vea algo desde allá arriba.

Petrie estaba volando muy alto con la esperanza de ver mejor cosas que no veían otros.

Petrie: Nada escapar a Ojo del Cielo. Mí verlo todo, mí saberlo todo, juyuuu. Mí caer en ladrones de flores dulces si… Oh, mí ver uno, ver Cuellilargo pequeño, (se lanza en picado). ¡Aquí baja Ojo del Cielo, juyuuuu, no te muevas de ahí, ladrón de flores dulces!

Pero Petrie confundió al abuelo Cuellilargo con uno pequeño, llegando un golpe tremendo al chocar con su cabeza.

Abuelo de Piecito: Petrie, ¿te has hecho daño?

Petrie aturdido: No, que va, pero tú parecer muy pequeño desde arriba.

En la zona donde buscaban Aang, Piecito, Cera y Toph tampoco había novedades, así que Piecito les contó otra vez como según él vio a los pequeños Cuellilargos.

Piecito: Y se arremolinaron alrededor del árbol, como si fueran un montón de bichos y gusanos. Aunque eran más grandes y…

Cera: Basta, no me interesa eso que cuentas.

Toph: A mí sí, al menos él intenta romper el hielo.

Piecito: ¿No ves a ninguno por ahí?

Toph: No, solo veo una serie de cuevas por debajo de nosotros que cubren mucha distancia.

Piecito: ¿Podrían estar ahí abajo?

Toph: No es el lugar donde viviría un Cuellilargo, aunque fuera pequeño.

Piecito a Cera: Oye, ¿quién era la que estaba con tu padre? Parecían muy amigos.

Toph: Sí, tenían pinta de íntimos, como Aang y Katara. ¿Desde cuándo la conoce?

Piecito: ¿Crees que le gusta a su padre?

Toph: Seguro que sí, ¿no viste lo tontorrón que se puso? Oye Cera, ¿crees que será tu nueva mama? Tendrías muchísima suerte.

Todo lo que hablaban los demás sobre este tema acabo haciendo explotar a Cera.

Cera de los nervios: ¡No, ¿estáis locos?! ¡No, no y no!

Toph: Oh oh. ¡Piecito, pon pies en polvorosa!

Como Cera cargó contra ellos los 2 tuvieron que salir corriendo y esconderse detrás de un árbol. Por si acaso Toph creo una barrera de rocas.

Toph: Perdona, solo era una pregunta.

Cera: Pues no volváis a hacerla jamás, (les resopla encima).

Toph acariciando a Cera: De acuerdo, tranquila, cálmate.

Piecito: Oye, ¿quieres buscar Cuellilargos pequeños?

Cera: ¡No! (Deja eco).

Toph: Mejor dejémosla sola, así se desahogara. Bueno, yo voy a volver con los demás a ver si han tenido suerte.

Piecito: De acuerdo Toph, adiós. La verdad es que esto es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Cómo se puede encontrar algo tan pequeño en un valle tan grande?

Pero Piecito no vio por donde iba y cayó por un agujero cerca de la pared de un monte, quedando dentro de un túnel.

Piecito: Ay estupendo, ¡socorro, Cera, Toph, Aang!

Por suerte Aang pudo oír sus gritos cuando bajo de su planeador.

Aang: ¡¿Eh, Piecito, eres tú, donde estás?!

Piecito: ¡Aang, estoy aquí abajo!

Aang mirando por el agujero: ¡¿Y cómo has llegado allí abajo?!

Piecito: ¡Que no mire por donde iba y me he caído!

Aang: Espera, ahora bajo a ayudarte.

Aang descendió también a la cueva donde estaba Piecito.

Aang: ¿Estas bien?

Piecito: No me he hecho nada, ¿pero cómo salimos ahora?

Aang: Fácil.

Skitter: ¿Te importaría levantarte?

Piecito: ¿Eh, qué?

Aang: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Skitter: Por favor, no puedo respirar.

Aang: Parece que viene de debajo de ti.

Cuando Piecito se levantó vio que casi aplastó a uno de los pequeños Cuellilargos que vio antes.

Skitter: Ah, así está mejor.

La reacción de los chicos fue impresionante, pero tanto que se asustaron y salieron corriendo y gritando, Aang siguiendo a Piecito por las cuevas, dejando al pequeño Cuellilargo solito.

Skitter: ¿Es que he dicho algo malo?

Mientras Cera volvía enojada a casa, pero se enojó todavía más cuando vio a su padre y a Tria a solas y coqueteando, así que decido interrumpirles.

Tria: Oh Topsy, hay que ver qué cosas tienes.

Cera: ¡¿Y bien, habéis encontrado algún Cuellilargo pequeño?!

Padre de Cera (Topps) nervioso: Esto, em, Cera, ¿qué haces, como has…? Hola Cielo.

Cera: Hola.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Cera, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Acaba de emigrar aquí después de la época fría y, bueno, lo más gracioso de todo es que, es que nos conocemos. Oh desde hace mucho tiempo, entonces yo era un joven marchoso y ella la Trescuernos más mona.

Tria: No sigas.

Padre de Cera (Topps): En resumen, a lo que voy, te presento a Tria.

Tria: Hola Cera, Topsy me ha hablado muchísimo de ti.

Cera enojada: Que curioso, porque a mí no me ha contado ni una palabra de ti.

Cera se marchó a su nido dejando a su padre y a Tria preocupados.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Se lo ha tomado bien.

Mientras en las cuevas subterráneas, Aang y Piecito seguían huyendo despavoridos. Como el recorrido resultó más largo de lo esperado Aang se montó sobre Piecito y siguieron huyendo hasta que tropezaron agotados. Y al alzar la vista se encontraron rodeados de pequeños Cuellilargos que se escondían por las galerías de los túneles, y aunque querían ya no tenían a donde ir.

Skitter: No volváis a huir.

Aang: Por favor, no buscamos problemas, os pido que no nos hagáis nada.

Ante esto los diminutos Cuellilargos soltaron risas.

Skitter: ¿Qué podemos hacerle a alguien tan grande como vosotros?

Diminusaurio 1: Sí, sois unos gigantes.

Piecito inspirado: Eh, es cierto, soy grande, ¿verdad? ¡Sí, soy grande, soy muy grande!

Aang: (Risas), veo que ya se te ha animado la moral.

Skitter: Oye, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Piecito: Eh, ¿debería?

Skitter: Claro, me comí una flor en tu nariz, estaba dulzona pero rica, y me subí encima de ti.

Aang: ¿Eh?

Ante esto último Piecito se puso algo nervioso, porque por este detalle Aang podría sospechar sobre lo que dijo y temía que pudiera llegar a la conclusión de que él fue el responsable de lo ocurrido en el árbol.

Piecito: Lo siento, no era yo.

Skitter: ¿Estás seguro?, porque yo jugaría que…

Piecito: No, sería otro Cuellilargo, somos todos tan parecidos que a menudo nos confunden.

Aang: A mí me pasó una vez, y el otro era una chica.

Skitter: Esta bien, si tú lo dices. De todos modos, me llamo Skitter.

Aang: Encantado de conocerte, yo soy Aang.

Piecito: A mí me llaman Piecito.

Skitter mirando el pie de Piecito: Te lo llamaran en broma.

Esto hizo reír a todos, incluso a Aang y Piecito.

Skitter: Os presentaré a mis amigos. Estos son Rocky y su hermana gemela Dusty.

Rocky: No, yo soy Rocky y ella es…

Dusty: Dusty.

Skitter: Perdón. En fin, esta es Lizzie.

Lizzie: Hola.

Skitter: Ese de ahí es Chatter y ese es…

Papa Grande: ¡Skitter, Lizzie!

Esa voz hizo temblar a todos los pequeños que se escondieron de nuevo en las galerías.

Skitter: Escondeos, es Papa Grande.

Aang: ¿Papa Grande?

Papa Grande: ¡Pero bueno niños, ¿es que no me oís cuando os hablo?!

Aang y Piecito también fueron a esconderse al ver una sombra enorme en la pared. Pero en realidad el llamado Papa Grande no era tan grande, era del mismo tamaño que los demás Cuellilargos pequeños.

Papa Grande: ¡Más vale que salgáis, os encontrare tarde o temprano!

Al final los pequeños se rindieron y salieron a la vista, pero también Piecito.

Piecito: Hola señor.

Pero nada más ver a Piecito, Papa Grande se desmayó.

Aang: Te lo has cargado.

Piecito: ¿Se encuentra bien?

Pasó un tiempo hasta que el Cuellilargo pequeño adulto volviera en sí, mientras tanto Aang lo tenía en sus manos y le daba toquecitos con los dedos para ver si despertaba. Cuando ya se espabilaba Aang lo dejó en el suelo, pero no parecía contento al ver a Piecito.

Papa Grande: Tú.

Piecito nervioso: ¿Yo?

Papa Grande: Tú les hablaste de nosotros, se lo contaste a los grandes.

Piecito volvió a estar asustado y nervioso a la vez, porque Aang podría volver a sospechar al menor indicio. Pero alguien salió en su ayuda.

Skitter: No Papa Grande, no fue él. Yo cometí el mismo error, fue otro que se le parece.

Rocky: Oye, a lo mejor son…

Dusty: Gemelos.

Aang: No sé de qué estáis hablando, yo soy uno de los 2 hermanos que Piecito tiene.

Lizzie: ¿Qué dices?, si no sois de la misma especie.

Piecito: Eso es porque es algo especial.

Papa Grande: Que raros son a veces los grandes. Y por cierto, ¿qué clase de dinosaurio grande eres tú? El de las marcas azules.

Aang: Oh, yo no soy un dinosaurio, solo un humano.

Todos: ¿Humano?

Piecito: Es de una especie muy peculiar que no es de nuestro mundo.

Todos: Ohhhhhhh.

Papa Grande: Bueno, si lo decís vosotros, ¡pero sabéis que no debéis traer a grandes aquí! Lizzie, me avergüenzo de ti, mi propia hija.

Lizzie: Pero papa…

Piecito: Señor, ellos no nos trajeron aquí, digamos que caímos.

Papa Grande: Oh, (risas), entonces nadie tiene la culpa, (más risas), bien, pues en ese caso nos marchamos.

Todos: (Se quejan).

Papa Grande: Niños, tenemos que irnos, nos han encontrado.

Aang: Tranquilo, los demás no les han encontrado, solo nosotros 2, y es un alivio que lo hiciéramos antes. No lo contaremos, es más, nosotros os buscábamos para protegeros de los demás dinosaurios.

Papa Grande: Es un gran detalle por tu parte, pero ahora no es protección lo que necesitamos. Los demás nos buscan por todas partes, no podemos ni salir de noche a por comida.

Skitter: Es verdad, tenemos mucha hambre.

Piecito: Quizá nosotros podamos ayudaros.

Lizzie: ¿Cómo?

Aang: Ya lo veréis.

Aang usó el control de la tierra para crear una escalera de caracol de piedra con la que él y Piecito salieron del agujero.

Piecito: Volveremos.

Skitter: Vaya, no sabía que Aang podía hacer magia.

Papa Grande: Hum, hay algo en ese chico que parece muy especial.

Después de salir del agujero se aseguraron de que nadie más había descubierto el escondite de los pequeños.

Aang: Por la noche iré a tu nido a buscarte.

Dicho esto cada uno se fue a casa. Por la noche, Aang consiguió salirse a hurtadillas de su cama sin ser visto ni siquiera por Toph. Luego se fue volando al nido de Piecito para despertarle.

Aang: Piecito, despierta, es la hora.

Piecito: ¿Eh?, ah sí, a buscar comida para los pequeños Cuellilargos.

Ambos chicos fueron a coger todas las hojas de estrella de un árbol pequeño, pero de vez en cuando tenían que esconderse detrás de las rocas que invocaba Aang para burlar a las patrullas que hacían guardia por la noche. Cuando la costa estaba despejada, Aang usaba una superficie de aire para transportar el montón de hojas hasta la guarida de los pequeños Cuellilargos que estaban esperando la comida. Estos se alegraron cuando vieron llover hojas sobre sus cabezas, aunque a Papa Grande le cayó una bellota en la cabeza.

Piecito: Buenas noches.

Skitter: Buenas noches, amigos.

Rocky: Gracias.

Aang: Hasta mañana por la noche.

Lo único malo que tenía esta tarea era que Aang y Piecito aún seguían con sueño, y esta vez Aang se quedó durmiendo con Piecito a su lado.

Petrie: Aquí están.

Sokka: Así que por esto no estaba en el campamento.

Katara: Y todavía siguen dormidos.

Patito: Chicos, levantad.

Aang soñando: No Gyatso, yo quiero casarme con Katara.

Katara se quedó colorada y soltando risitas.

Suki: Aang sueña unas cosas muy raras.

Aang soñando: Piecito, ¿quieres ser mi padrino? me haría mucha ilusión.

Todos se quedaron sin habla.

Toph aguantándose la risa: Ojala Cera viera esto.

Sokka a Katara serio: ¿Que me he perdido?

Katara nerviosa: Nada, todavía no está hablado del todo.

Toph: ¿Cómo puede Pies Inquietos soñar esas cosas sin despertarse del sobresalto?

Katara mosqueada: ¡Oye!

Sokka: Cuando volvamos a casa los 3 vamos a tener una charla muy importante.

Zuko: Jeje, buena forma de empezar la mañana. Vamos chicos arriba, los Cuellilargos pequeños han vuelto a atacar.

Piecito y Aang: ¡¿Qué?!

Los mayores estaban reunidos observando el mismo arbusto de hojas de estrella que Aang y Piecito usaron la noche anterior para alimentar a los Diminusaurios.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Ladrones nocturnos, eso es lo que son. Además de las flores dulces se han comido las hojas de estrella, y lo han hecho aprovechando la noche. Tenemos que encontrarlos.

Sokka: Venga ya, os estáis volviendo paranoicos, cualquiera puede haberse comido esas hojas. ¿Quién no se ha despertado alguna vez por la noche con hambre y ha salido a picar algo?

Sorprendentemente la pregunta de Sokka dejó sin respuesta a todos los dinosaurios, incluido al Señor Trescuernos. Cera también estaba presente, pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado mucho.

Cera: Buena pregunta Sokka, no saben que decir.

Tria: Es muy especial, ¿verdad? Es fuerte, carismático y guapo.

Esto solo irritó más a Cera sabiendo de quien provenían esas palabras.

Cera: Tú no sabes nada de mi padre.

Tria: Antes sí, cuando éramos más jóvenes. Me gustaría volver a conocerle, y de paso conocerte a ti.

Cera: Pues ya puedes esperar sentada.

Toph: ¡Cera, ¿todavía estas así?!

Cera: Dejadme, solo necesito estar sola.

Tria: Oh, así que vosotros sois algunos de los habitantes especiales del valle, los humanos.

Katara: Usted es la Trescuernos que le gusta al padre de Cera, ¿no es así?

Tria: Oh, qué cosas dices, pero tienes razón. Me llamo Tria y soy una amiga de la infancia de Topsy.

Toph riendo: Lo siento, pero es que es un mote muy gracioso.

Zuko y Katara: ¡Toph!

Cera enojada: ¡ ¿Quién ha dicho eso?!

Todos se hicieron los inocentes para no recibir la furia de Cera.

Tria: Es curioso que Topsy no me haya hablado de vosotros, así que esperaba que lo hiciera Cera.

Cera marchándose: Tampoco sabes nada de mis amigos.

Tria: No sé porque se muestra muy reacia conmigo.

Zuko: Suele pasar cuando alguien nuevo entra en la familia.

Katara: Tú sigue intentándolo Tria, nosotros trataremos de ablandarla.

Tria: Gracias, sois muy simpáticos.

Toph: De nada, encantados de conocerla.

Cera se quedó apartada en un claro hasta que se le acercaron sus amigos.

Petrie: Cera, vente con nosotros.

Patito: Tu padre dice que quien encuentre al primer Cuellilargo pequeño tendrá premio.

Petrie: Eso.

Sokka: ¿En serio, que premio?

Patito: No lo sé exactamente, pero Topsy dice…

Toph alarmada: ¡Patito no, no digas ese nombre!

Cera aplastando a Patito contra un tronco: ¡No se te ocurra volver a llamarle así, ¿está claro?!

Patito: Sí.

Cera: ¡Y eso va por todos!

Suki: ¿Estas bien Patito?

Patito: Sí, no ha sido nada.

Petrie: ¿Va a venir con nosotros o no?

Sokka: No estoy seguro. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado para reaccionar de esa manera por un mote que no es de Toph?

Katara: Porque ese mote es el que usa Tria con su padre.

Sokka: ¿Tria?

Suki: ¿Hablas de esa Trescuernos de la que parece estar enamorado?

Zuko: Sí, ya les hemos visto tontear unas cuantas veces.

Toph: Y eso parece que la irrita más de lo habitual.

Katara: (Suspira), voy a hablar con ella.

Sokka: Pero ten cuidado, parece como si fuera a descontrolarse al más mínimo detalle.

Katara siguió a Cera hasta alcanzarla.

Cera: Déjame, quiero estar sola.

Katara: Cera, quiero hablar contigo para saber qué es lo que te enfurece.

Cera: ¡Estoy bien, ¿vale?!

Katara: ¿Entonces por qué estas así?

Cera: Vale, lo admito, no me cae bien esa Tria.

Katara: ¿Y por qué?

Cera: Porque está poniendo loco a mi padre. Empieza a comportarse de forma que no le reconozco, está raro.

Katara: No está raro Cera, está enamorado. Así estaba también Aang conmigo desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

Cera sorprendida: ¿En serio, actuaba de esa manera tan tonta?

Katara: Bueno, cuando a alguien le gusta otra persona es normal que se sienta así.

Cera: Bueno, la verdad es que en Aang me parecía algo normal, pero ver así a mi padre…

Katara: Escucha Cera, todo el mundo merece ser feliz y tener a alguien a su lado, incluso tu padre, aunque este raro que yo lo diga. Además, no lo sabes pero tú tienes ahora mucha suerte de tener también a alguien como Tria que este junto a él y podáis completar vuestra familia, es algo muy especial, y es algo que yo admiro y envidio a la vez.

Cera confusa: ¿Qué?

Katara: Mi hermano y yo no tuvimos esa misma suerte, pues nos la arrebataron. Ahora solo tenemos a nuestro padre, como tú estabas antes. Solo te pido que lo pienses detenidamente, y a lo mejor deberías mencionar esto a tu padre para sentirte mejor. Es lo mejor para ti, hazme caso en eso.

Cera no sabía que decir pero pudo ver que Katara se sentía triste en ese momento, por lo que sabía de lo que hablaba, así que trato de animarla como pudo.

Cera: Oye Katara, he cambiado de opinión y, creo que al final voy con vosotros, es mejor que preocuparme por lo otro.

Katara: Gracias Cera.

Tiempo después toda la pandilla estaba de nuevo decidida a encontrar a los Cuellilargos pequeños, algunos con más interés que otros. Piecito logró ver algo desconcertante que inmediatamente mostro a Aang: no solo estaban cerca de la guarida de los Diminusaurios, sino que Lizzie y Skitter estaban fuera al descubierto en unas rocas cercanas mientras llevaban una fruta pequeña. Como sabían que si los demás los veían los delatarían tenían que hacer algo para distraer a los demás hasta que se escondieran de nuevo. Mientras Piecito captaba la atención del grupo Aang usó cuidadosamente el control de la tierra para interferir en la visión sísmica de Toph, pues ella era la que tenía más probabilidades de verlos.

Petrie: ¿Tu no ver nada Toph?

Toph: Pues no, todavía no veo nada interesante.

Piecito: ¡Eh, em, ¿qué es eso de ahí?!

Toph: ¿El qué?

Patito: ¡Me parece que veo algo! ¡Venga, seguidme!

Aang les guiñó un ojo a los pequeños Cuellilargos señalando que ya estaban a salvo antes de seguir al grupo.

Suki: Es verdad, hay algo por ahí.

Patito apenada: Oh, no son ellos.

Toph: ¡Au!, no sé lo que es, pero muerde.

Sokka: Eso te pasa por meter el pie en todas partes.

Toph: ¿Eso es un chiste?

Katara riendo: Sí, y muy bueno.

Toph: Te vas a enterar, Princesita.

Aang: Ya están otra vez.

Zuko: ¿Otra vez?

Sokka: Algo de tensión entre ellas 2.

Cera animada: Esto sí que no me lo pierdo.

Lo ultimó que veía el grupo era a Katara y Toph luchando en el barro de nuevo antes de que Aang las volviera a parar. Por la noche Piecito y Aang volvieron a llevar más comida para sus diminutos amigos secretos, la cual recibieron con mucha alegría.

Aang: Que aproveche.

Skitter: Gracias.

Piecito bostezando: Volvamos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente ocurría lo mismo: a la hora del desayuno Piecito tenía tanto sueño que no pudo terminar de desayunar y se durmió en la cabeza de su abuelo, cosa que él se dio cuenta mientras comía de un árbol. Lo mismo pasaba con Aang, estaba tan muerto de sueño que en medio de la práctica de control del agua se quedó dormido en la charca, cosa que resultaba raro para Katara.

Katara: Aang, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara.

Aang soñoliento: ¿Qué?, no, estoy bien, de verdad.

Katara: Pero mírate, estas que te caes del sueño. ¿Qué te ha pasado por la noche?, porque está claro que no has dormido suficiente.

Aang: Bueno, es que anoche estuve practicando a escondidas el control de la energía para encontrar técnicas que me permitieran avanzar de nivel en su dominio y convertirla así en otro elemento a dominar.

Katara: ¿Hiciste eso?

Aang: Sí, y también lo hice con los demás elementos para descubrir nuevas técnicas y otros posibles elementos a controlar. Y por todo eso (bosteza) hoy tengo mucho sueño.

Katara: Menos mal, porque yo creía que volvías a tener problemas para dormir por tener pesadillas con el Señor del Fuego, como la otra vez.

Pero Aang ya se había vuelto a dormir, esta vez a su lado, cosa que hizo sonreír a Katara. A la noche siguiente, alguien todavía seguía enojada en su nido.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Cera, estás despierta? Veras, yo quería decirte que, quería decirte… Oh, esto es mucho más difícil que gritar. Escucha, Tria es una vieja amiga y no tiene a nadie en el mundo, necesita protección, y es muy agradable, y encima yo le gusto a ella y ella me gusta a mí.

Cera enojada: Pero yo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, cuando tú caías mal y no te gustaba nadie. Además, Katara ya me habló también antes de este tema, con eso tengo suficiente.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Entonces es que no la has escuchado bien. Hija, no creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser así nunca.

Al principio Cera refunfuño ante tal respuesta, pero luego se quedó triste y no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas al saber que su vida iba a cambiar por completo. En medio de la noche Cera decidió dar una vuelta por el valle ella sola.

Cera tirando piedras: Tria, Tria. ¿De dónde habrá sacado un nombre tan tonto? Oh.

De repente notó como si algo la siguiera entre la maleza.

Cera: Ay, vamos Toph, sé que eres tú, sal de ahí.

Toph: ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Cera: Reconozco bien tu olor, sobre todo el de tus pies. ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo?

Toph: Quería ver como estabas.

Cera: Pues ya me ves, aquí dando un paseo.

Toph: Sí, ya lo veo.

Cera: Si vas a darme otra charla como hizo Katara olvídalo, ya lo ha hecho mi padre.

Toph: Te lo iba a decir de todas maneras, me preocupas.

Cera: Ya lo sé, así que lo que tengas que decir dilo ya.

Toph: ¿Por qué estás tan hostil con Tria, acaso te ha hecho algo ella?

Cera: No. Pero lo va a hacer, mi padre me ha dicho que las cosas no van a volver a ser como antes, por el hecho de que ella se queda.

Toph: Pero eso no es malo ni tiene porque serlo, es muy bueno para tu familia, para tu padre y para ti.

Cera: ¿En qué forma?

Toph: Tu padre ahora es menos gruñón, y da gusto entablar una conversación con él, antes no lo era.

Cera: Sí, ahí te doy la razón, pero eso no quiere decir que todo vaya a ser mejor.

Toph: ¿Entonces por qué es, es por tu madre, es eso lo que te preocupa, que Tria haga que te olvides de ella, eso es lo que te da miedo?

Al oír esa pregunta, Cera dejó de caminar.

Cera: Bueno, solo en parte.

Toph: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Cera: El caso es que me he acostumbrado a que solo estemos mi padre y yo por mucho tiempo, y ahora que esa Tria ha llegado y mi padre quiere que sea parte de nuestra familia, no lo veo, no estoy segura.

Toph: Es normal que estés nerviosa por un cambio como este, a mí también me pasó lo mismo.

Cera: ¿Eh?, no lo entiendo, dijiste que tus padres eran sobreprotectores y al final tuvieron que ver que estaban equivocados.

Toph: No, no es sobre eso. Fue después de escaparme de casa, cuando me uní a Aang, Sokka y Katara en su viaje para salvar el mundo. Al principio todo eso de las normas y la tarea conjunta no era fácil, sobre todo la convivencia con Katara.

Cera: (Risitas) sí, ya he visto como lo llevabais en el barro ayer.

Toph: (Risitas), bueno, eso solo era un juego. El caso es que primero sentí lo mismo que tú, el adaptarme a esa compañía y esa forma de vivir a la que no estaba acostumbrada me parecía imposible y pensé en dejarlo muy pronto. Pero gracias al sabio consejo del tío de Zuko vi que estaba desaprovechando una gran oportunidad de conseguir muchas cosas buenas en mi vida que antes estaban fuera de mi alcance, eso me dio fuerzas para enseñar a Pies Inquietos el control de la tierra y unirme al equipo Avatar, que ha resultado ser la mejor familia que he tenido. Por eso no debes tener miedo a que alguien nuevo vaya a forma parte de tu vida, y menos alguien tan buena como Tria. Ella intenta acercarse a ti y llevarse bien contigo, y tu padre también lo espera. Una oportunidad como esa no merece ser rechazada, una que Katara y Sokka perdieron hace mucho tiempo.

Cera: Sí, ella también me lo dijo. ¿Sabes?, la verdad es que acabas de hablar de la misma forma que Aang.

Toph: Vivir tanto tiempo con el Avatar hace que una también aprenda cosas. Y hablando de Pies Inquietos, está justo ahí, y va con Piecito.

Ambas vieron como los 2 amigos se escabullían por la noche de forma misteriosa.

Toph: Creía que Aang estaba entrenando él solo como la otra noche, entonces no era verdad, pero sin duda esto explica la falta de sueño de ambos.

Cera: Hum, esos están tramando algo, y nosotras lo vamos a descubrir. Despierta a todos en el campamento, yo me ocupo de la panda.

Toph: De acuerdo, nos reuniremos aquí.

Toph fue al campamento donde los demás estaban durmiendo. Solo le quedaba pensar en cómo despertarles.

Toph pensando: Vamos a ver… ¡Ah, ya sé cómo voy a despertarles, recurriré a un clásico!

Entonces Toph lanzó por los aires a Sokka mediante un pilar de roca como hizo años atrás.

Sokka gritando: ¡Otra vez no!

Pero cuando él cayó Toph hizo lo mismo con el resto.

Toph: (Risas), que ganas tenía de volver a hacer eso.

Sokka: ¡Toph, ¿por qué me has despertado de esta manera?!

Toph: Porque sabía que era la única manera que lo haría de inmediato.

Katara furiosa: ¡Te voy a lanzar una cascada entera sobre tu cabeza!

Toph: Sí sí, lo que tú quieras después, Princesita.

Zuko: ¡¿A qué ha venido esto?!

Toph: Pues que Cera y yo hemos visto a Piecito y Aang paseando a escondidas por el valle. Si nos damos prisa podremos descubrir la causa de su falta de sueño.

Con esto dicho les pico la curiosidad a todos. Mientras Cera fue al nido de Patito y Púas a despertarles.

Patito despertándose al momento: ¡Yo no he llamado a tu padre Topsy, lo prometo!

Cera: (Suspira), shh, sígueme, y trae a Púas.

Después los 3 dinosaurios pequeños fueron al nido de Petrie, donde Patito tuvo que escalar hasta llegar al nido, pero justo al llegar a la cima empezaba a resbalarse.

Patito resbalándose: ¡Petrie, despierta!

Con su último impulso agarro a Petrie y al momento de caer este comenzó a volar para mantenerse a flote con Patito agarrada.

Petrie: ¡¿Se, se, se puede saber que pasar?!

Patito: Cera dice si puedes bajar.

Petrie parando de volar: Bueno, mí creer que no tener elección.

Y los 2 cayeron, pero por suerte alguien los cogió antes de tocar suelo.

Katara: Vaya forma de despertarse, ¿no?

Petrie: Sí, vaya forma.

Poco después todos estaban observando a Piecito y Aang a escondidas mientras ellos 2 llevaban otro montón de hojas de estrella.

Cera: Ahí están, ¿veis?

Sokka: ¿Entonces no estaba practicando con los elementos?

Katara: No es normal que Aang ponga una excusa, pero debe ser por algo gordo.

Suki: ¿Qué creéis que están haciendo, llevándoles comida a sus abuelos?

Zuko: Quizá sean sonámbulos.

Katara: No es probable, nos habríamos dado cuenta hace tiempo.

Toph: Quien sabe, Pies Inquietos está lleno de sorpresas, pero no estoy segura respecto a Piecito.

Patito con sueño: A mí no me importa, no no no, no.

Cera: Al menos es mejor que buscar criaturas diminutas que ni existen.

Sokka: Vamos chicos, ahora no podemos dormirnos si queremos averiguar a donde van con tanta comida.

El grupo siguió sigilosamente a los 2 y se ocultaron tras un arbusto, pero Púas no veía por donde iba y se golpeó la pata con una piedra que le hizo soltar un gemido que por desgracia oyó Piecito.

Piecito: ¿Eh?

Aang: ¿Qué pasa Piecito?

Piecito: Me ha parecido oír algo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y bien escondidos con la esperanza de que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia y de que Aang no usara el sentido sísmico para pillarlos.

Aang: Habrá sido algún grillo, siempre cantan por las noches. Sigamos.

Los 2 siguieron a lo suyo, dando un alivio al grupo.

Zuko: Uf, por que poco.

Sokka: Menos mal que Aang no ha usado la visión terrestre para ver que había cerca.

Petrie: Sí pero, ¿dónde se han metido?

Suki: Anda, es verdad, ya no están.

Cera: No han podido ir tan deprisa.

Toph: No se han ido a ninguna parte, lo creáis o no están justo debajo de nosotros.

Patito: ¿Debajo de nosotros, pero cómo?

Toph: Seguro que el hoyo que esta por aquí tiene algo que ver.

Sokka: ¿Un hoyo?, yo no veo nada, está demasiado oscuro.

Pero Toph tenía razón, pues nadie excepto ella vio el hoyo que estaba delante de ellos que conducía a la guarida de los Diminusaurios junto con los cuales estaban Piecito y Aang, así que un accidente era inevitable.

Skitter mirando hacia arriba: Otra vez no.

Los Diminusaurios salieron corriendo cuando la panda empezó a caer uno tras otro al tropezar con el hoyo.

Papa Grande: Esperamos que alguien más se deje caer por aquí esta noche, ¿eh?

Toph desde fuera: ¡Os dije que había un hoyo por dónde meterse!

Sokka atontado: ¡Ay, ¿no me digas?!

Toph entró la última, mejor que los demás, pero tanto ella como el resto se quedaron sin habla al ver a los pequeños Cuellilargos.

Toph sorprendida: Chicos, ¿estáis viendo lo mismo que yo?

Petrie sorprendido: Encontrar.

Zuko sorprendido: Hay Cuellilargos diminutos por todas partes.

Katara sorprendida: Esta cueva debe de ser su guarida.

Patito: ¿Estos son los malvados y crueles Cuellilargos?

Petrie y Patito sorprendidos: Oooooohhhhhh.

Todos oyeron sonidos debajo de Cera, que no era nadie más que Skitter.

Cera levantándose: Perdona.

Suki sorprendida: Caramba, hay que ver que pequeño eres, y además muy mono.

Skitter: ¿De veras lo soy?

Katara a Aang: Así que este era vuestro pequeño secreto.

Aang: Siento haber tenido que mentiros, pero no quería arriesgarme a que los Diminusaurios fueran descubiertos.

Katara: Lo entiendo, no tienes que disculparte, ha sido por una buena causa.

Sokka: ¿Diminusaurios, así es como se llaman?

Piecito: No, los hemos llamado así.

Sokka: Buen nombre.

Petrie: Tenemos que decírselo enseguida a los mayores para que nos den el premio.

Patito: Ah, sí sí sí.

Púas: (Asiente).

Aang: ¡No os chivéis chicos, por favor!

Piecito: No digáis nada.

Cera: Tranquilos, no diremos nada.

Papa Grande: ¿Es que me tomas por un grandísimo tonto?

Cera: Em, claro que no.

Petrie: Pero Topsy… digo, el padre de Cera querer saberlo todo.

Cera: Exacto, y justo por eso no se lo vamos a decir.

Zuko: ¿Hablas en serio?

Toph: ¿No crees que podría enfadarse?

Cera: Me da igual que se comieran las flores dulces, además no iban a darme la primera.

Patito: Algo serio ocurre entre Cera y Topsy que no consigo entender.

Sokka: Es un asunto familiar.

Zuko: No os preocupéis por nosotros, no os descubriremos.

Katara: Al contrario, os mantendremos en las sombras.

Papa Grande: ¿Sabéis que, jóvenes?, que os creo.

Todos los pequeños Cuellilargos vitorearon de alegría.

Toph: Está claro que no parecen crueles ni malvados.

Skitter: ¿Queréis que os enseñemos nuestros escondites secretos?

Petrie: ¡Sí, sí!

Aang: Claro.

Toph: Me encantaría mucho explorar estas cuevas.

Papa Grande: Normalmente me negaría, pero como vais a hacerlo de todos modos prefiero ahorrarme el esfuerzo de decirlo.

Skitter: Vamos.

Todos se fueron con los Diminusaurios a jugar mientras Púas le dio un lametón a Papa Grande antes de seguirles.

Aang: ¡Vamos Púas!

Lizzie a Cera: ¿Así que tu padre se enfada mucho?

Cera: Ya lo creo.

Lizzie: Como el mío.

Sokka: Parece que tenéis algo en común.

Todos se fueron por los túneles dejando a Papa Grande mirando la salida de la guarida.

Papa Grande: Ah, a pesar de todas las precauciones, menuda lluvia de grandes hemos tenido.

En el interior de las cuevas subterráneas los humanos y la pandilla de dinosaurios jugaban con los pequeños Cuellilargos de muchas formas: Petrie los llevaba volando, Patito los llevaba como en barco y el equipo Avatar les hacían demostraciones interesantes de sus poderes, mientras que otros dejaban que se les subieran encima, como Piecito.

Piecito: ¿Quién quiere montar?

Luego todos se pusieron a seguir a los pequeños a través de los túneles, hasta que Púas se quedó atascado en una salida de túnel.

Sokka: ¡Venga Púas, muévete!

Todos trataron de empujarle para que saliera, pero cuando Skitter le tiró de su nariz le hizo tantas cosquillas que estornudó muy fuerte para atrás saliendo del agujero y pillando a todos por el camino, pero solo les hizo reír a todos.

Cera: Ven Lizzie.

Cera y Lizzie se apartaron de todos para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Lizzie: Así que tu padre también es un gruñón.

Cera: Sí, y eso a veces me pone de los nervios, es incapaz de aguantar una broma.

Lizzie: Jeje, igualito que el mío, no tiene ningún sentido del humor.

Cera: Aunque es curioso, cuando más se enfada es cuando cree que estoy en peligro.

Lizzie sorprendida: A mi padre le pasa igual, no veas como se puso cuando nos hicimos amigos de Piecito y Aang, creo que tenía miedo por nosotros.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Niñas y Papas-Girls and Dads-Título original).

(Padres, que problema, que tostón también, se creen que no hacemos nunca nada bien, saben fastidiar, podrán ponerte a cien, ohohohohoh, papas, papas)

(Por un bebe te toman, muy fácil de romper, y si te opones sabes que vas a perder, normas y temor, no sabes ya que hacer, ohohohohoh, papas)

(Papas, papas, extraños son a cual más, te vuelven loca hoy igual que ayer, tan loca)

(Todos los papas, hasta los mini papas, y aun así los tienes que querer)

(Conoces sus motivos, lo hacen por tu bien, más tanto te presionan que sientes ya desdén, no tienes nunca el mango, de la sartén, ohohohohoh, y ya, y ya)

(No puedes soportarlo, no puedes aguantar, gritas "busca a otra que tú puedas tomar", por, por, fa, favor, no seas tan papa)

(Papa, no seas tan papa, papa, papa papa)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Lizzie: Sé que mi padre quiere lo mejor para mí, pero a veces me parece que se preocupa demasiado. Ojala tuviera a alguien más a quien cuidar, o tal vez a alguien que le ayudara a cuidar de mí, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Alguien que… en fin.

Cera: Sí, sé muy bien a qué te refieres. Katara y Toph me dijeron algo parecido.

Pasado un rato todos volvieron hacia el hoyo para volver a casa ya que estaba a punto de amanecer, para ello Aang y Toph crearon una escalera de roca para hacer más fácil la salida, pero a algunos les costaba más llegar hasta arriba.

Patito: ¡Venga Púas!

Suki: ¡No hagas esto más difícil!

Sokka: ¡Pon un poco de tu parte!

Al final todos lograron salir afuera.

Piecito: Hasta esta noche.

Aang: Volveremos a traeros un montón de comida.

Petrie: Si Púas no comerla antes.

Zuko: Tranquilos, vuestro secreto está a salvo.

Skitter: Adiós chicos.

Lizzie: No te preocupes tanto Papa, podemos confiar en ellos, sobre todo en Cera.

Papa Grande: Espero que tengas razón, pero hay algo que debéis recordar sobre los grandes, y es que por ser grandes piensan de sí mismos que son más importantes, y a veces se olvidan de los pequeños detalles, como nosotros.

Skitter: Pues a Aang parece que no le enseñaron eso.

Lizzie: Sí, él dijo que su manada respetaba a todas las criaturas vivas, incluidas las más pequeñas.

La última respuesta de Papa Grande ante lo dicho fue una sonrisa. Mientras Piecito ya había vuelto a su nido y se disponía a descansar todo lo que pudiera, por desgracia solo fueron unos segundos.

Abuela de Piecito: Despierta Piecito, el Gran Círculo ya está muy arriba en el cielo.

Piecito adormilado: ¿Tan pronto?

Pero esta vez él y Aang no eran los únicos que no podían mantenerse despiertos, pues este último siguió durmiendo con el resto de su grupo en el campamento hasta por lo menos pasado el mediodía. Los demás también lo tenían difícil, como Patito y Púas, que a diferencia de sus hermanos y hermanos no tenían ganas de jugar en el agua.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Chicos, ¿estáis seguros de que os encontráis bien?

Patito adormilada: Sí, estamos bien, muy muy bien, sí sí sí.

Pero el sueño fue tan fuerte en Púas que se acabó cayendo encima de Patito. Petrie tenía el mismo caso, aunque trató de aparentar normalidad ante su madre yendo a volar.

Madre de Petrie: Ten cuidado Petrie.

Pero poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y a perder el control del vuelo pues no vio el árbol con el que chocó, pero no le importó mucho porque al llegar al suelo volvió a quedarse dormido. A su lado pasó Cera que también presentaba falta de sueño, intentó echar una cabezadita junto a un pequeño árbol, pero alguien la sacó del sueño de la impresión.

Tria: ¿Cera?

Por la sorpresa Cera se llevó un golpe del árbol que la espabiló de inmediato.

Tria: ¿Estas bien Cielo?, pareces agotada.

Cera: Estoy bien.

Aunque Cera seguía algo adormilada tenía fuerzas suficientes para escuchar a Tria.

Tria: Escucha Cera, he intentado ser amable contigo de todas las maneras, pero tú me has ignorado. Vale, soy mayorcita, lo aguantaré, pero tu padre me gusta, siempre me ha gustado y yo le gusto a él, nos llevamos de maravilla, así quiero llevarme contigo, si tú me dejas. Yo podría ser alguien que, ayudará a tu padre a criarte y a cuidar de ti.

Cera se quedó sorprendida, pues al final ya entendía lo que Katara, Toph y Lizzie habían estado contándole sobre aquella oportunidad.

Tria: Me gustaría que fuésemos amigas, pero eso depende de ti.

Cera: ¡Tria, espera! Tal vez podamos intentar eso de, ser amigas.

Esa respuesta era la que Tria estaba esperando. Mientras, a la noche siguiente, Skitter y Lizzie seguían esperando a que sus amigos volvieran.

Lizzie: ¿Crees que volverán esta noche?

Skitter: Claro, Piecito dijo que vendrían. ¿No confías en él?

Lizzie: (Asiente).

Ya en la oscuridad de la noche el grupo estaba reunido y listo para su siguiente visita a la casa de los Diminusaurios.

Petrie: ¡Eh chicos, esperad! (Risas), hoy hare cosquillas a Rocky, seguro que gustarle mucho, y luego vas tú, Sokka.

Sokka: Eso ya lo veremos.

Aang: Primero tenemos que ocuparnos de la cena, llevan esperándola todo el día.

Piecito: Hay que encontrarles una buena cantidad de hojas de estrella.

Zuko: Pues empecemos a recolectarlas ahora.

Por desgracia, Toph vio demasiado tarde al último dinosaurio que les gustaría encontrarse en ese momento.

Toph: Oh maldición.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡¿A dónde creéis que vais a estas horas de la noche?!

Sokka manteniendo la compostura: Patrulla nocturna, todos los demás necesitan descansar.

Katara: Hemos encontrado a los pequeños por aquí, e íbamos a llevarles de nuevo a sus nidos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Entonces que hacen ellos aquí?

Por suerte Cera sabía actuar de una forma que a su padre aun le era difícil de afrontar.

Cera poniéndose seria: No lo sé Papa, ¿y a donde crees que vas tú?

Padre de Cera (Topps) nervioso: Eh, ¿quién, yo?

Toph hablando bajo: Menos mal que Cera sabe cómo sacarnos de este aprieto.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Pues veras Cielo, yo estoy, yo estoy… estoy haciendo guardia, eso es. Es una tarea demasiado importante para dejársela a nadie, sobre todo ahora que están desapareciendo las hojas de estrella. Muchachos, llevaos a los niños a dormir y vosotros también, es peligroso que estéis por aquí con esos diminutos Cuellilargos sueltos.

Aang: Venga Señor Trescuernos, ellos nunca nos harían nada.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Aang: No lo sé, si no les haces nada ellos tampoco te lo harán a ti. Además somos mucho más grandes que ellos, nos tienen más miedo a nosotros que nosotros a ellos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Aunque sean pequeños debéis tenerles respeto.

Aang sorprendido: Señor Trescuernos, lo que acaba de decir es muy sabio.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿En serio?, oh bueno, gracias. Y ahora marchaos a dormir, ya me encargo yo de vigilar. Y que sea la última vez que dejáis salir a los pequeños a estas horas.

Sokka: ¡Vale vale, ya nos vamos!

Suki: Venga niños, os llevaremos a vuestros nidos.

Katara hablando bajo: ¿Y ahora cómo hacemos para coger comida y dársela a los Diminusaurios?

Zuko hablando bajo: Habrá que pensar en un plan B.

Cera: ¿Es una forma de decir segundo plan?

Sokka: Sí, nosotros lo llamamos así.

Pero la noche siguió transcurriendo y Lizzie empezaba a preocuparse, hasta que decidió hacer una cosa.

Lizzie: Ya sé.

Skitter llegó a tiempo pata ver a Lizzie hacer una auténtica locura: usar una raíz para columpiarse fuera del hoyo para buscar comida o a sus amigos ella misma.

Skitter: ¡Lizzie, ¿adónde vas?, Lizzie! Esto está mal, esto está muy mal.

Él la siguió de la misma manera antes de que Papa Grande sospechara algo. Mientras, alguien más se topó con el Señor Trescuernos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Alto, ¿quién anda ahí?!

Tria: Shh, soy yo Topsy.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Tria. Voy a decirte lo mismo que le he dicho a Cera, es peligroso merodear por aquí con esas diminutas criaturas sueltas.

Tria: Oh venga Topsy, relájate, y reconócelo de una vez, te alegras de verme.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bueno, por supuesto que me alegro pero estoy de guardia.

Tria: (Suspiro de derrota), en fin, por lo menos lo he intentado. ¿Me acompañas?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Oh, de acuerdo.

Justo cuando la parejita parecía marcharse…

Padre de Cera (Topps): No, no puedo irme, mi deber es quedarme aquí y buscar a esas pequeñas…

En ese momento Lizzie salió de entre los arbustos y el Señor Trescuernos la vio, pero ambos se quedaron sin habla al mirarse.

Tria: (Suspiro de asombro), oh, que cosita más mona.

Skitter iba por detrás a tanta velocidad que tropezó con una raíz que apenas vio.

Skitter: ¡Lizzie!

Cuando los 2 chocaron el Señor Trescuernos salió del limbo y su sorpresa se convirtió en furia.

Padre de Cera (Topps) enfadado: Pequeñajos, yo os enseñare lo que pasa cuando se roban flores dulces, ¡no huyáis!

Tria: ¡Topsy, déjalos en paz!

Pero el Señor Trescuernos estaba decidido a darles un duro escarmiento al tenerlos muy de cerca, pero se salvaron a tiempo entrando en el hoyo que era demasiado pequeño para que el Trescuernos metiera la nariz, pues al intentar meterla se atascó y cuando se liberó quedo con la cara llena de barro.

Tria: ¿Han logrado huir?

Padre de Cera (Topps): De momento.

Tria: Bien.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Pero ahora sabemos dónde encontrarlos.

Poco después todos los habitantes del valle estaban reunidos al oír la noticia del Señor Trescuernos, incluidos los pequeños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Y aunque salí en su persecución esas malvadas alimañas lograron escapar, pero al menos me llevaron hasta su guarida.

Mientras algunos adultos vitorearon esas palabras, los chicos estaban horrorizados.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Ahora que conocemos su escondrijo podremos librar a nuestro valle de ese azote para siempre!

Piecito: Oh no.

Aang: ¡No podéis hacer eso!

Tria: ¡Es verdad, no son como él dice!

Padre de Cera (Topps) confuso: ¿Qué?

Tria: Es verdad que son pequeños, pero son muy monos, y están asustados, deberíamos dejarlos en paz.

Aang: Gracias Tria, además son simpáticos y alegres, lo único que querían era buscar comida por su cuenta y la noche es la ocasión perfecta para buscar las plantas, por eso nosotros nos llevábamos las hojas de estrella para ellos.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Sabíais donde estaba su casa todo este tiempo?

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡¿Y por qué no nos lo dijisteis?!

Zuko: ¡¿Tu qué crees?!

Tria: Está muy claro, para protegerlos de nosotros.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Si no sabéis de lo que habláis mejor no abráis la boca y no os metáis donde no os conviene!

Tria: ¿Qué?

Cera, que vio que Tria estaba en verdad de su lado se mosqueo al ver cómo le habló su padre cuando la confrontó injustamente a ella y a Aang.

Señor Colademazo: Propongo que vayamos a su escondrijo y lo sellemos con rocas.

Toph: ¡Pues con nosotros no contéis!

Padre de Cera (Topps): Es igual, lo haremos nosotros.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Escuchadme por favor, deberíamos hablarlo antes, por favor escuchadme!

Pero la manada ya iba directa hacia la guarida.

Aang: ¡Chicos, tenemos que pararlos!

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, sí Aang, ¿pero cómo? No podéis confrontarlos con vuestros poderes, tampoco estaría bien.

Suki: ¿Entonces como lo haremos?

Piecito: Yo sé cómo.

Piecito sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su mentira había llegado demasiado lejos y ya era hora de poner fin a todo ese lío. Llegó a la zona donde la manada rodeaba el hoyo y el Señor Trescuernos y el Señor Colademazo trataban de derribar una enorme roca sobre el hoyo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Empuja, empuja.

Piecito: ¡Por favor, escuchadme, escuchadme, por favor!

Como nadie le hacía caso a pesar de sus suplicas vio que solo le prestarían atención si hablaba sobre la roca que trataban de echar abajo desde el saliente, así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar arriba. Se subió sobre el Señor Trescuernos y luego a la roca para que todos le oyeran alto y claro.

Piecito: ¡Deteneos por favor, estáis cometiendo un error, yo fui quien cogió todas las flores dulces del árbol!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Qué?

De repente todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio, y Piecito al ver que ya capto la atención de todos decidió terminar con la farsa de una vez a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba.

Piecito: No era mi intención, los Cuellilargos pequeños se comieron las flores pero no lo habrían hecho si yo no las hubiera arrancado del árbol. Yo iba a decir la verdad pero cuando vi como se había enfadado todo el mundo me asuste, y entonces culpe a los pequeños Cuellilargos.

Los Diminusaurios también escuchaban la confesión de Piecito, por la que también les faltaban las palabras.

Papa Grande a Skitter: ¿Todavía sigues confiando en los grandes?

Piecito: El caso es que ahora sé que son buenos, son muy buenos, y yo, lo siento.

Tras terminar Piecito, nadie dijo ni una palabra, hasta que su abuelo decidió intervenir al fin.

Abuelo de Piecito: Em bueno, os sugiero que nos marchemos de aquí y dejemos en paz a estas pequeñas criaturas.

Todos hicieron caso al abuelo Cuellilargo y se marcharon a casa. El Señor Trescuernos por su parte estaba decepcionado, pero no se esperaba la cara de enfado que le dirigió Tria antes de marcharse antes que él. Piecito por su parte estaba derrumbado y esperaba encontrar consuelo y ánimo en sus amigos, pero todos ellos, incluso los humanos también estaban enfadados con él y se marcharon, excepto Aang que solo estaba triste por él.

Aang: Oh Piecito.

Katara: ¡Aang, vámonos!

Para no empeorar las cosas Aang se fue con ellos.

Abuelo de Piecito: En fin, vamos pequeño, es hora de dormir.

Abuela de Piecito: Al menos Aang no está enfadado contigo Cariño.

Pero algo terrible ocurrió entonces para empeorar las cosas. Justo cuando la familia Cuellilargo se iba, el saliente donde estaba la enorme roca se resquebrajó por su peso y acabó cediendo sobre el hoyo. Los pequeños Cuellilargos solo podían correr hacia los túneles para salvarse de la avalancha. Piecito y su abuelos solo pudieron observar la montaña de escombros donde antes estaba el hoyo.

Abuela de Piecito: Oh pobrecitos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Lo siento Piecito.

Ahora Piecito estaba totalmente derrumbado. Todo el valle, hasta sus amigos estaban enfadados con él y ahora los Diminusaurios ya no estaban. Pero él no era el único que no pudo dormir nada, pues en el campamento del equipo Avatar, Aang tampoco pudo pegar ojo, estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermano pequeño y le gustaría saber cómo lo estaba pasando él en su nido, y tampoco entendía por qué sus amigos se habían enfadado tanto con Piecito solo por haber dicho la verdad, así que se fue en silencio a verle a su nido, donde Piecito seguía afectado y quería estar solo.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Si Solo-If Only-Título original).

(Quisiera yo empezar de nuevo, lo que hice mal cambiar, ahora que ya sé la verdad, no volvería yo a engañar)

(Cometes un error, lo aceptas, y eso haría esta vez, pero ya da igual, se ha visto mi doble)

(Ves un lío comenzar, sin darte cuenta, te enredará, te envolverá, tú te haces pequeño, y él siempre aumenta)

(Si solo ir hacia atrás pudiera, no volvería yo a mentir, y habría ya ocasión de hacerte con la fuerza de vivir)

(Si solo tú te enmiendas, y todo el corazón nos das, ya no vas a decir si solo, ya no voy a decir si solo, ya no voy a decir si solo, jamás, si solo)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Lo que no sabía nadie era que los Diminusaurios habían sobrevivido, pero seguían bajo tierra, aunque en un lugar desconocido.

Skitter: Este túnel no me suena de nada.

Papa Grande: Hum, lo ha debido de crear la avalancha que nos ha cerrado la entrada.

Rocky: ¿Por dónde…?

Dusty: ¿…Vamos?

Papa Grande: Por aquí.

Lizzie: Pero así nos alejaremos de Cera y de los demás.

Papa Grande: (Suspiro), precisamente se trata de eso.

Como nadie sabía qué hacer entonces solo podían seguir al padre por donde iba. Mientras en el valle, Piecito y Aang aún observaban el amanecer, con las consciencias aún atormentadas.

Aang: ¿Cómo están tus abuelos contigo?

Piecito: Ellos tampoco están alegres, pero tampoco están enfadados conmigo.

Aang: Eso es que han comprendido tu error y lo que has hecho para intentar solucionarlo, igual que yo.

Piecito: ¿No estas enfadado conmigo, por la mentira, por los pequeños Cuellilargos, por no haber probado las flores dulces?

Aang: Aunque te sorprenda no lo estoy. Ya conoces el dicho, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Aunque quería probar una flor, probablemente mi estómago no podría aceptarla, y entonces tendría un buen dolor de tripa. Además si tú no hubieras empezado todo esto no habríamos conocido a los Diminusaurios ni Cera habría intentado acercarse a Tria. Si esto no hubiera pasado, no habríamos tenido esta pequeña aventura, con tantos descubrimientos para nosotros.

Piecito: Eso podrías haberlo dicho antes.

Aang: Sí, ya lo creo yo que sí.

Piecito y Aang: (Risas).

Aang: Piecito, yo ya sabía que tú fuiste el que hizo desaparecer todas las flores dulces.

Piecito: ¿Qué, como lo supiste?

Aang: No fue difícil, pero me sorprendió como lo hiciste para esquivar a Toph, y ella es muy buena descubriendo mentiras. Primero vi lo nervioso que estabas frente a todos cuando nos dijiste lo de los Diminusaurios, luego cuando Skitter y Papa Grande te reconocieron ya tenía claro que había algo raro y los niños siempre dicen la verdad. Ahí supuse que tú tenías algo que ver con todo este asunto.

Piecito: ¿Entonces por qué no me delataste?

Aang: Porque supe de inmediato que tratabas de corregir tu error de cualquier forma, cuando tuviste la idea de recoger comida por la noche para llevarles la cena y guardar su secreto. Sabía que lo que querías era hacer bien las cosas lo mejor que pudieras, además yo no soy ningún chivato. No estoy enfadado contigo, estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hiciste anoche, fuiste muy valiente para plantarte en cara delante de todos los habitantes del valle y decirles toda la verdad, ese acto no lo hace cualquiera, en mi opinión está al nivel de un Avatar.

Piecito: Gracias hermano.

Ambos se abrazaron tras hablar el tema, algo que los abuelos de Piecito vieron contentos.

Piecito: ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estarán enfadados los demás?

Aang: La verdad no lo sé, puede que Cera tarde bastante a no ser que se desahogue contigo, respecto a Zuko no sé si él está enfadado, en los demás no sabría decirte cuanto tiempo les duraría si es que lo están. Creo que deberías ir a ver como se encuentran, yo iré a ver cómo está Cera, creo que el numerito que montó su padre anoche la tiene más centrada que lo tuyo.

Piecito: De acuerdo, nos vemos después.

Mientras Piecito fue a buscar a los demás, Aang iba al nido de los Trescuernos a ver cómo le iba a Cera, pero ahora debía ir con cuidado si no quería toparse con su padre. Cuando oyó un ruido entre los arbusto se temió lo peor.

Aang temblando: Se… se lo advierto Señor Trescuernos, estaba haciendo lo que me enseñó mi manada, eso tiene que respetarlo.

Zuko: Jeje, tranquilo Aang, el Señor Trescuernos no está por aquí, de hecho no sé dónde está, y tú eres más rápido que él, te marcharías antes de supiera que estas aquí.

Aang: Zuko, casi me das un susto. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Zuko: Voy a ver como esta Piecito.

Aang: ¿En serio?, creía que desde anoche estarías enfadado con él, igual que todos.

Zuko: Al principio lo estaba, pero luego me di cuenta del gran valor que él tuvo y el esfuerzo que hizo para confesarlo todo delante de todo el mundo, que hizo lo correcto, un acto tan digno como ese no se ve todos los días, por eso estoy muy orgulloso de él.

Aang: Es bueno saber que estas con él, ahora mismo le preocupa como estarán los demás, tan solo nosotros 2 y sus abuelos sabemos cómo se siente. Por cierto, ¿cómo están los demás?

Zuko: Están de muy mal humor, no he creído conveniente hablar con ellos.

Aang: Pues Piecito ahora va a verles, espero que le vaya bien. Ahora mismo iba a ver cómo está Cera respecto a su padre y a Tria.

Zuko: Creo que Cera estará bien, Piecito es el que me preocupa ahora, con el mal genio que tienen los demás podrían decirle cualquier cosa.

Aang: No creo que lleguen a tal extremo, ya lo verás.

Piecito llegó a un pequeño arroyo donde estaban cerca Púas, Patito, Petrie, Suki, Katara, Toph y Sokka de espaldas, de brazos cruzados y con malas caras al saber que estaba allí.

Piecito: Ejem, hola chicos.

La impresión de sus caras no era un buen comienzo.

Piecito: ¿Estáis enfadados conmigo?

Todos: (Asienten).

Piecito: ¿Pero por qué?, entiendo que lo estén los mayores y los pequeños Cuellilargos. ¿Pero por qué lo estáis vosotros?

Patito: No sé si puedo expresarlo tal y como lo oigo en mi cabeza.

Petrie: Mi tampoco. Mi enfadado pero no saber decir.

Púas: (Asiente).

Toph: Nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo expresarlo.

Katara: Pero si tú quieres podemos intentarlo lo mejor que podamos.

Suki: Pero te advertimos que puede que te duela, ¿quieres que te lo expliquemos?

Piecito nervioso: Esta bien, adelante, decidlo.

Patito enfadada: Como tú echaste a perder el árbol de las flores dulces yo no las he probado, igual que les ha pasado a los demás, y yo quería que nuestros amigos también intentaran ver si eran comestibles.

Púas enfadado: (Asiente).

Sokka enfadado: Te hiciste amigo de los Diminusaurios a la primera ocasión pero con eso solo has conseguido causarles problemas y que lo estén pasando mal.

Toph enfadada: ¡¿Para todo eso te hiciste amigo de ellos?, eso es muy rastrero y despreciable!

Púas: (Asiente).

Katara enfadada: Enfadaste tanto a los mayores que tiraron rocas a los Diminusaurios y ahora los pobrecitos están atrapados y eso también está muy feo.

Suki enfadada: Por no hablar de que decidiste callarte tu absurda historia en vez de compartir la verdad con tus amigos, eso es falta absoluta de confianza.

Petrie enfadado: (Refunfuños) ¡Encima Púas comerse las mejores hojas de estrella que yo encontrar esta mañana!

Púas: (Asiente).

Sokka: Espera, esto último no lo hizo él, fue Púas.

Petrie: En ese caso, he terminado.

Patito: Yo también.

Púas: (Asiente).

Acto seguido todos volvieron a darse la vuelta.

Piecito: Para creer que no ibais a saber explicar lo que pensabais lo habéis hecho muy bien.

La única respuesta fue un incómodo silencio.

Piecito: ¿Pero que hacéis, es que vais a ignorarme?

Sokka: Yo no oigo nada.

Suki: ¿Vosotros oís algo?

Katara: Que va, tengo todavía agua en los oídos.

Toph enterrándose: Yo estoy tan enterrada que no me viene ni susurros.

Piecito enojado: ¡Bien!

Piecito se alejó disgustado de cómo se estaban comportando sus amigos con él, pero alguien más lo había escuchado todo, alguien a quien ahora a todos no les agradaba su reacción.

Toph: Eh, ¿chicos?

Patito: ¿Qué pasa Toph, te has quedado atrapada?

Toph saliendo: No es eso, sino que alguien muy importante lo ha visto todo, y no parece nada contento.

Petrie: ¿Quiénes?

Toph les señalo justo donde Zuko y Aang habían visto y además oído todo lo que habían dicho, y no estaban nada contentos con su forma de actuar, lo que les cogió por sorpresa, sobre todo la reacción de Aang, que ahora solo mostraba una cosa: decepción.

Zuko: ¿Así es como le recibís, lanzando vuestros enojos sobre él?

Sokka: Creía que tú estabas enfadado también.

Zuko: Así es, y menos mal que ya no lo estoy. En vez de seguir recordando cómo empezó todo y ver lo negativo, deberíais pensar en el gran esfuerzo y valor que Piecito mostro al intentar arreglar las cosas y lo que consiguió.

Toph: Ya habéis visto lo que ha conseguido, tan solo desastre.

Aang: ¡No! Las rocas se cayeron solas, lo vi yo. Piecito salvo a los pequeños de una muchedumbre enfurecida y aclaro todo, por hacer lo correcto ahora es el niño más detestado del Gran Valle, y cuando viene buscando el apoyo y cariño de sus amigos vais vosotros y nos horrorizáis. Creía que habíais madurado en esto, es vergonzoso. Vámonos Zuko.

Zuko: Esperemos que Cera no cometa el mismo error que vosotros.

Aang y Zuko se fueron dejando a los demás con las conciencias perturbadas sobre sus actos. Por suerte Cera no parecía enfadada, sino preocupada por alguien, aunque no era Piecito, sino otra persona igual de agradable.

Cera: Tria.

Tria: Ah, hola Cera.

Cera: No estas enfadada conmigo por lo de los pequeños Cuellilargos, ¿verdad? Mi padre sí lo está.

Tria: No Cielo no, es estupendo que te hayas hecho amiga de ellos, son una monada, con quien estoy enfadada es con tu padre.

Cera: ¿Por qué te levantó la voz delante de todos?

Tria: Sí también, pero sobre todo porque no me gusta nada que sea tan cruel con los pequeños, él antes no se portaba así, (suspira) aunque siempre fue bastante apuesto.

Al ver la tensión que ahora había entre su padre y Tria, la cual le había empezado a caer bien, Cera decidió intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos 2.

Cera: ¿Sabes lo que pienso?, pues creo que lo hizo por ti.

Tria: ¿Eh?, explícate.

Cera: Él quería demostrarte lo mucho que le gustas dándote la primera de las flores dulces, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando los pequeños se las comieron. Mi padre debió considerar que te las habían robado a ti, por eso no le gustan nada, porque tú le gustas mucho.

Esto animó más a Tria que parecía comprender lo que Cera le decía, algo que también tranquilizó a 2 espectadores que acababan de llegar.

Aang: Cera, no puedo creer lo que he oído, has hablado casi igual que un miembro de los Nómadas del Aire.

Cera: Hola Zuko, hola Aang, y gracias.

Tria: Hola chicos, buenos días.

Zuko: Igualmente Tria, no me puedo creer que estés tratando de arreglar las cosas entre Tria y tu padre, si lo hubiera sabido hace tiempo tal vez hubieras hecho lo mismo entre yo y Mai.

Cera: ¿Quién?

Aang: Nada, su compañera. ¿Cómo estas respecto a lo de ayer, sobre Piecito?

Cera: Pues os sorprenderá pero ya no estoy enfadada.

Tria: Y haces bien, lo que tu amigo hizo fue muy valiente, y todo para proteger a esas ricuras. Por cierto Aang, gracias por apoyarme anoche.

Aang sonrojado: Es mi deber como Avatar. ¿Te vienes Cera?

Cera: Claro, nos vemos luego Tria.

Tria: Pasáoslo bien.

Zuko: Al final te estas llevando muy bien con Tria.

Cera: ¿Qué puedo decir?, tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Zuko: Siempre es algo agitado cuando alguien nuevo entra en la familia, pero cuando lo conoces bien no quieres que se vaya. Yo experimente lo mismo con mi nueva hermana pequeña, Kiyi.

Cera: Creía que Azula fue tu única hermana.

Aang: Ya no.

Zuko: Y para serte sincero, ella me cayó mucho mejor. Es algo muy parecido a tu actual relación con Tria, dado que ella para ti es como una segunda madre.

Cera: Katara tenía razón en ello, cuando la vea se lo diré.

Aang: No creo que puedas decírselo, ahora es ella la que se es irreconocible.

Zuko: Al menos tú te has tomado mejor lo de Piecito, los demás le han confesado cosas horribles.

Aang: Espero que ahora se den cuenta del mal que han hecho y si se sienten peor.

Cera: Pues si eso va a ocurrir de todas formas, ¿por qué no vamos a ver si ya se han calmado o arrepentido? Para arreglar las cosas. Además si Piecito no hubiera empezado todo esto no habríamos tenido esta aventura tan reveladora.

Aang: Jeje, me lo has quitado de la boca.

Mientras los 3 volvían hacia donde estaba el grupo, los Diminusaurios llegaron al final del nuevo túnel que conectaba con el Misterioso Más Allá.

Papa Grande: Al menos aquí no tendremos a los grandes persiguiéndonos.

Pero Papa Grande estaba terriblemente equivocado ya que en ese sitio habitaban otro tipo de grandes dinosaurios más peligrosos. De repente encima de ellos aparecieron 2 Dentiagudos, los más grandes de la clase Muerdeveloz (Utahraptor) que les descubrieron.

Papa Grande: Aunque podría estar equivocado, ¡corred!

Todos los Diminusaurios volvieron por donde vinieron, pero a pesar de su tamaño los raptores les seguían a buen ritmo por las cuevas. Hubo un momento en que los Dentiagudos no pudieron cogerles por meterse en un hueco muy estrecho, dando tiempo a los pequeños para encontrar un escondite en un montón de rocas.

Papa Grande: ¡Entrad ahí!

Los carnívoros pasaron de largo, siguiendo el túnel en dirección hacia el valle, pero Papa Grande continuó por el lado opuesto.

Skitter: Pero esos Dentiagudos se dirigen al valle.

Papa Grande: Ya lo sé, por eso nos largamos de aquí.

Lizzie: ¿Y qué va a ser de nuestros amigos?

Papa Grande: Son grandecitos para cuidarse solos, venga vamos.

En el valle Piecito caminaba solo, todavía enojado por la actitud de sus amigos cerca del derrumbe que taponó la entrada a la guarida de los Diminusaurios.

Piecito: ¿Para qué necesito amigos?, soy lo bastante mayor para cuidarme solo.

Pasó de largo, afortunadamente, porque de entre los escombros salieron los 2 Muerdeveloces y se adentraron en el valle buscando alimento. Mientras todavía había tensión en el resto del grupo, pero esta vez era una discusión de todos contra todos.

Petrie: Mí no creer que vosotros hablar a Piecito así, os habéis portado mal.

Patito: ¡Yo no he sido la que se ha portado peor, Toph ha sido la que le ha levantado más la voz!

Toph atónita: ¡¿Qué?!

Sokka: En eso lleva razón Toph.

Toph: ¡¿Disculpa, quién es el que sugirió lo de hacer como si él no existiera?!

Katara: Es verdad Sokka, eso fue idea tuya.

Sokka: ¡Pues tú no has sido un perfecto ejemplo de madre, sino de serpiente con tu actitud!

Suki: ¡De todos los que estamos aquí Petrie es el que le ha hecho más daño al querer culparle de algo que ni siquiera hizo!

Púas: (Asiente).

Petrie empezando a llorar: Oh, mí no querer ponerle triste, mí ser buen amigo de él.

Patito empezando a llorar: Y yo, yo también soy buena amiga de él.

Sokka soltando lágrimas: Vamos chicos, no lloréis porque me hacéis sentirme mal a mí también.

Katara empezando a llorar: Pero es cierto, Piecito es un amigo estupendo, y no merece que le hayamos tratado así.

Suki llorando: Somos unos amigos horribles.

Todos comenzaron a llorar a la vez, algo que vieron también Cera, Zuko y Aang, que no sabían lo que pasaba aunque tenían una corazonada de la causa.

Zuko: Chicos, ¿a qué viene este coro de lágrimas?

Toph llorando: Hemos echado a Piecito de nuestro lado.

Cera: Pues no os quedéis ahí lloriqueando y arregladlo.

Aang: Id a decirle que lo sentís mucho y que no lo dijisteis en serio.

Katara secándose la cara: Oye Cera, parece que no se te está dando nada mal lo de arreglar las cosas.

Aang: Es que no sabéis lo que ha practicado. Tengo una idea, buscamos a Piecito y os disculpáis y luego vamos todos juntos a liberar a los Diminusaurios.

Petrie: ¡Qué gran idea Aang!

Toph: Creo que Piecito esta por ahí, he visto algo.

Patito: ¡Piecito!

Katara: ¡Espera Piecito!

Pero cuando se acercaron demasiado al tronco caído por el que creían haber visto a Piecito, la sorpresa que se llevaron fue igual de grande pero desagradable, pues eran los raptores.

Todos: (Gritos de terror).

Aang: ¡Dentiagudos!

Toph: ¡Y los peores, Muerdeveloces!

Sokka: ¡Salid corriendo!

En medio de la huida, los humanos y los dinosaurios se separaron, pero los Dentiagudos siguieron a los pequeños por instinto depredador.

Zuko deteniéndose: ¡Esperad, esperad, no deberíamos huir sino proteger a los niños de los depredadores!

Suki: ¡Es verdad, los hemos dejado solos!

Sokka: ¡Pues a por ellos!

Una vez rumbo a ayudar a los pequeños el equipo se dividió para interceptar a los predadores. Uno se había adelantado a Cera y la había arrinconado.

Suki: ¡Cera, ponte detrás de mí!

Suki sacó sus abanicos dispuesta para luchar contra el Muerdeveloz, y aunque sabía que luchar contra estos no era fácil no dejaría que se acercara a Cera, pero la suerte les sonrió cuando alguien más acudió a ayudarles: Tria le embistió al carnívoro y lo estampó contra un árbol.

Tria: ¡Deja en paz a las crías, abusón! ¡No os quedéis ahí paradas, corred!

Suki: ¡Eso mismo iba a decir yo!

Cuando el raptor se recuperó cambió de blanco, a por Púas. Mientras el otro iba tras Patito, a la cual Katara llevaba en brazos pues ella no podía correr lo bastante rápido para alejarse suficiente del carnívoro, pero eso le impedía defenderse.

Aang: ¡Ahora Piecito!

Piecito, que también se dio cuenta de la intrusión de los carnívoros, le tendió una trampa al raptor que iba tras Katara y Patito con una rama muy tensa que le golpeo con mucha fuerza para frenarlo.

Aang: ¡Vamos chicas, por aquí!

Katara: ¡Oye Piecito, puede que no sea el momento oportuno pero…!

Patito: ¡Sentimos mucho mucho mucho lo que te hemos dicho, de verdad, de verdad, mucho mucho!

Piecito: ¡Ya me lo contaréis luego, ¿vale?!

Aang: ¡Nos gana terreno!

Katara invocando una masa de agua: ¡Ya no!

La acción de Katara derribó al Muerdeveloz, pero el otro tenía a Púas arrinconado contra una pared, por suerte un boomerang golpeo al Dentiagudo por detrás de la cabeza y captó su atención.

Sokka: ¡¿Por qué no vienes a por el primer plato?!

Sokka y Zuko se enfrentaron al raptor, pero la lucha estaba muy igualada dado que la agilidad del dinosaurio mantenía a raya las arremetidas de la espada de Sokka y los ataques de fuego. En un mal momento el raptor consiguió darles a ambos un coletazo y mandarlos junto a Púas, pero alguien más les cubrió.

Zuko: ¿Petrie?

Sokka: ¿Desde cuando eres tan valiente?

En efecto era Petrie, que se puso a darle picotazos al Dentiagudo mientras esquivaba sus mordiscos.

Petrie burlón: ¡Jaja, (saca la lengua), píllame!

Por desgracia Petrie se chocó con una rama y cayo junto a los demás. Pero antes de que el raptor atacara de nuevo empezó a moverse de forma extraña y a gruñir como si se riera. La causa era que 2 Cuellilargos pequeños estaban subidos en su lomo y le hacían cosquillas, los cuales fueron inmediatamente reconocidos.

Petrie sorprendido: ¡Lizzie, Skitter!

Zuko: Han vuelto.

Sokka: ¡Eso chicos, dadle duro!

Mientras, Aang, Piecito, Patito y Katara seguían huyendo del otro raptor. En su camino vieron a Toph que se preparaba para detener al depredador levantado un muro de roca.

Piecito: ¡Por aquí, por aquí!

Katara: ¡Un poco de ayuda, rápido!

Toph: ¡Eso está hecho, apartaos del camino! ¡Eh feo, estoy aquí, cógeme si puedes!

La provocación hizo que el carnívoro mordiera el anzuelo, y tal como esperaba Toph le dio con el muro en las narices.

Toph: ¡Toma del frasco!

Pero Toph se olvidó de un pequeño detalle: los Muerdeveloces, fuera cual fuera su tamaño, eran muy ágiles e inteligentes, por eso no se esperó que el raptor aprovechara su descuido para escalar el muro y darle una patada con ambas patas que la dejó con marcas de garras en el vientre.

Patito: ¡Toph, ¿estás bien?!

Toph dolida: ¡Sí, es solo un rasguño, pero me las va a pagar!

Katara: Con esas heridas no puedes seguir luchando.

Por suerte Tria llegó junto a Suki y Cera y se puso delante de ellos frente al raptor.

Tria: ¡Corred niños, yo me ocuparé de este, si puedo!

Suki: ¡No lo harás sola!

Aang: ¡Estamos contigo! Katara, ocúpate de Toph y los demás.

Aang y Suki se pusieron a los lados de Tria y se prepararon para rechazar al Dentiagudo: Aang con su báculo y Suki con su espada. Pero eso no intimidó al carnívoro sino que decidió ir a por Tria. Pero alguien más se unió a la pelea.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Atrás, están conmigo!

Tria: Oh Topsy, me encanta cuando te pones tan valiente.

Aang: ¡No es momento para tontear, ahí viene!

Cera: ¡Papa!

El predador continúo su carrera hacia Tria pero fue interceptado por el Señor Trescuernos que lo lanzó por los aires.

Todos: ¡Bien!

Pero el otro Muerdeveloz se libró de las cosquillas y ahora trataba de coger a los pequeños Cuellilargos a pesar de que seguían encima de él. Por suerte se mordió la cola por error y el dolor le hizo retirarse, lanzando a los pequeños al suelo y dejándolos atontados.

Sokka: ¡Lizzie, Skitter, ¿estáis bien?!

Suki: ¡Ahí vuelven!

Los Muerdeveloces se reunieron y decidieron volver a atacar juntos, y como Lizzie y Skitter no podrían reaccionar a tiempo Púas, Petrie y el resto del equipo Avatar se pusieron delante para cubrirles. Pero entonces una voz llamó la atención de los carnívoros.

Papa Grande: ¡Eh, vosotros! ¡¿Por qué no os metéis con alguien de vuestro tamaño?!

Eran los Diminusaurios que cargaron contra los raptores dejando a todos impresionados.

Katara: Hala, han vuelto.

Toph: Y están todos.

Cera: No puedo creerlo.

Todos los Diminusaurios se abalanzaron sobre los Dentiagudos y les mordían por todas partes, aun así fueron capaces de quitárselos de encima al chocar entre ellos e intentar atraparlos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Aguantad pequeños, voy para allá!

Los pequeños Cuellilargos solo podían moverse sin parar entre las patas de los carnívoros para que no pudieran cogerlos hasta que fueron hacia la ayuda.

Zuko: ¡Por aquí deprisa, por aquí!

Los Diminusaurios fueron hacia las patas del Señor Trescuernos mientras Aang y Zuko formaron un muro de fuego entre ellos y los raptores para mantenerlos alejados, aunque la ventaja no duró mucho ya que consiguieron atravesarlo con su mejor salto.

Sokka: ¡¿Había olvidado mencionar que odio luchar contra Muerdeveloces?!

Suki: Solo una vez.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Quedaos detrás de nosotros. Chicos, a los lados.

Púas, Petrie y los Diminusaurios se pusieron detrás del Señor Trescuernos y el equipo Avatar. Los raptores probaron a flanquear al Trescuernos por ambos lados, por eso Aang y Suki se pusieron a la izquierda con su báculo y espada y Sokka y Zuko a la derecha con sus espadas en mano. Por suerte antes de que empezaran a pelear la ayuda llegó, el resto de los dinosaurios del valle acudieron al rescate al saber de la presencia de Dentiagudos. Los hicieron huir hasta el hueco por donde habían llegado, y antes de irse uno de ellos les rugió a todos. Para evitar que pudieran intentar volver el abuelo Cuellilargo y el Señor Colademazo tiraron una roca sobre el hueco para bloquearlo definitivamente.

Abuelo de Piecito: Con eso bastara, ya no volverán a entrar por ahí.

Piecito: Aun no me creo que hayáis vuelto para ayudarnos.

Skitter: Es normal, sois nuestros amigos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Esto… verás, siento mucho todos los problemas que he causado.

Papa Grande: Oye, tu eres padre, eso es lo que hacemos, pero también has salvado la vida de mi hija y por eso te doy las gracias.

Tria: Muy bien Topsy, eres todo un héroe.

Toph: Y ya se ponen otra vez tontitos.

Aang: Bueno, ya sabéis, todos los enamorados actúan de forma rara.

Imitando a lo que hacían Topsy y Tria, Aang y Katara se frotaron sus narices juntos, igual que Suki y Sokka, mientras los demás reían.

Tria: Vaya, no me dijiste que algunos de tus amigos eran parejas.

Cera: Es que para mí era normal.

Petrie: ¿Cómo encontrarte Toph?

Toph con el vientre vendado: Estoy mejor, me han quedado unas buenas cicatrices en la tripa.

Patito: ¿Y te duelen?

Toph: Un poco, pero mirad el lado bueno, ahora ya puedo decir que sobreviví a la patada de un Muerdeveloz, llevo nuevas marcas de guerra.

Abuelo de Piecito: Siento que hayamos tenido que sellar el nuevo túnel, pero no queremos que esos Dentiagudos vuelvan por aquí.

Piecito: Genial, eso significa que os quedáis.

Zuko: Esa decisión debe hacerla su padre, aún no se han decidido si realmente quieren quedarse.

Papa Grande: Bueno, si no queda más remedio nos quedaremos, además, nos encanta vuestra amistad.

Todos: (Risas).

La siguiente escena muestra el crecimiento de las flores dulces poco a poco.

Narrador (Aang): La siguiente vez que florecieron las flores dulces, todos los dinosaurios se reunieron en el Día de la Degustación, incluidos nosotros.

Piecito se pone a 2 patas y coge la primera flor del árbol, se la pasa a Cera, ella se la pasa a Tria, ella se la pasa a Sokka y él se la da a los Diminusaurios.

Piecito: ¡¿Has visto eso abuelo?, he podido llegar, he crecido un poquito!

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito, tú creciste el día en que te plantaste delante de todo el mundo y reconociste qué habías hecho mal.

Aang se colocó encima del árbol de flores dulces con todos mirándole atentamente.

Aang: Bueno, ya que estamos aquí habrá que comer unas flores dulces, ¿no os parece?

Aang creo un ligero torbellino que rodeó el árbol y empezó a liberar las flores sobre todos, que empezaron a intentar coger las que pudieran.

Aang: ¿Cada uno tiene una?

Suki: Ahora sí.

Sokka: Pues vamos a averiguar como saben.

Los 6 humanos probaron un pétalo de sus flores y tardaron en descubrir su sabor.

Aang: ¡Es verdad, está muy dulce!

Zuko: ¡Y es muy suave, no hace falta masticarla!

Toph: ¡No he probado una cosa más deliciosa en mi vida!

Katara: ¡Es verdad que se pueden comer!

Sokka: ¿Sabéis que opino?, deberíamos llevarnos una semilla de este árbol a casa y plantarlo en el jardín para cuando crezca.

Katara: (Risas) Sokka, no seas aprovechado.

Sokka: Al menos la intención es buena.

Aang: Creo que es mejor que este bonito detalle se quede en su sitio, que todos sepan donde pertenece de verdad.

Piecito: ¡Sabía que os iban a gustar!

Los chicos seguían cogiendo más flores para probarlas, comerlas y compartirlas.

Narrador (Aang): Desde entonces y cada Día de la Degustación, los dinosaurios del valle se reúnen para celebrar esas pequeñas cosas de la vida que son tan importantes.

FIN.


End file.
